My Immortal
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: When a young girl is left to deal with her parents murder and a world she never knew exsisted, will an Immortal hero be able to save her and possibly himself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nights like these made her wish she was home with a hot cup of cocoa and a nice book, maybe nestled by a fireplace somewhere but she wasn't so lucky. Tonight was like every other night in Atlantic City, she was stalking prey but not the kind that people usually hunt. No this was much more..

It all began ten years ago when she was just fifteen years old. She had a normal life, a normal family and she had assumed she would have a normal future but there were other plans in store for her..

 _This particular night began like all the others. Dinner had been finished and Natalie was helping her mother Victoria with the dishes as her brother Rex and her father Clint cheered loudly at the football game on TV._

" _So, I was wondering" Natalie began as she dried a plate in her hand and her mother smirked at her.._

" _Wondering what?" she smiled softly.._

" _Well homecoming is next week and um" Natalie began nervously.._

" _Homecoming,hmmm?" her mom said with a raised eyebrow.._

" _And I know dad said no dating but" Natalie began. She hated that at her age her father still wouldn't let her date. All of her friends had been dating for years now and she couldn't even go out at night if boys would be around.."It wouldn't be a date and Brian even said he would meet you guys" Natalie finished quickly.._

 _Victoria looked back at the dishes in the sink and sighed.._

" _I wouldn't even be out late mom" Natalie added nervously.._

" _let me talk to your father" Victoria began as Natalie's eyes got wide.."i cant guarantee anything but" she continued.._

" _Oh my god mom, thank you, thank you" Natalie said as she jumped up and down, then she grabbed her mom and hugged her tight as they both laughed.._

" _Now this looks like mischief in the making" her father smirked as he came into the room. He was a well respected man of the community; he had been in the running for mayor and things were looking to change drastically for them all. Not that they really didn't have a privileged life as it was but this would make it very different._

" _Just two girls sharing a laugh" Victoria grinned.._

" _so whose winning dad" Natalie said quickly to change the subject and if anything could change the subject it would be sports. He smiled for a moment but before he could answer, the door bell rang._

" _Hold that thought" he grinned as he walked out of the kitchen as Natalie and her mother giggled some more.._

" _I will talk to him" Victoria said again.."You know he's just a big softee under all that rough exterior" she smiled.._

 _The sound of something loud hitting the floor made them both jump as they spun and looked at the doorway of the kitchen. Within seconds Rex was running inside, a look of pure fear on his face.._

" _Go into the cellar, now...hide" Victoria said quickly as she grabbed a large knife..Another loud crashing sound was heard and Natalie jumped this time as Rex began running to the cellar.."Go..and don't come out until I get you" Victoria said quickly as she rushed past Natalie.._

" _Mom..." Natalie said with a shaken voice but it was too late her mother was already out of the room.. A loud yell was heard, something unlike anything Natalie had ever heard and she stumbled back and ran to the cellar door. Her body shaking horribly as she got down the stairs.._

" _Nat what the hell is happening" Rex said as she ran towards him.._

" _I don't know, what did you see" Natalie said as a loud crash was heard above them.._

" _Come on, we need to hide" Rex said as he ran to the back of the cellar. There was a hidden door there that he use to use all the time when they played hide and seek as kids..It was big enough to just fit two bodies and they squeezed inside and closed the small door that was hidden against the wood panels..Rex's frantic breathing was freaking out Natalie more then she already was.._

" _Rex what did you see" Natalie said as the cellar door was being opened and she quickly put her hand over her own mouth as she looked at Rex. He was only thirteen years old but right now looking at him seemed like he was so much younger. He looked absolutely frightened and that was a rare sight.._

 _The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made them squeeze tighter against one another as shadows and voices could be heard but the words were inaudible. Natalie looked through the crack of the wood panel and her eyes got wide as she saw the outline of a very tall person, at least seven and a half feet tall but what really got her was the glowing red eyes..The other figure looked almost like a half man, half wolf. It was a terrifying sight.. She immediately closed her eyes tight and tried not to breath heavy but as the shadows got closer, her breathing escalated.._

" _Look at what we have here" a male voice was heard now, it was deep and sinister and then the door swung open as both her and Rex let out a scream that would wake the dead.."Oh don't be frightened children" the man with the glowing red eyes said with a sick smile on his face and then he was reaching his clawed hands inside and grabbing at Natalie as she screamed even louder but it was futile as he pulled her from the wall._

 _The sight of the wolf man standing beside him made her let out another scream as Rex was pulled out next as he cried hysterically. For a moment she thought they had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real because monsters weren't real and these definitely were monsters unlike anything she had ever heard of.._

" _MOM! DAD!" Natalie let out a scream as the red eyed man pulled her up and he got close to her.."Please don't..please don't" she begged through tears.._

" _Oh sweet child, I wont hurt you" he smiled revealing fanged like teeth.."it will only hurt for a second" he grinned as she let out a scream once more and then within seconds she was being tossed across the room and against some boxes. Rex followed as she quickly looked at him and saw that he had passed out from fear.._

" _Rex...Rex" she began to say and then she heard a loud growl, as she looked up she saw that more people were now in the cellar. There were two men, both dressed in some sort of Scottish clothing. It looked like a Halloween costume but a really life like one and they had swords that shined bright as they swung them at the red eyed man and the wolf man."Rex, please, wake up" she shook him hard as she kept her eyes on the fight that was happening right before her eyes. Rex didn't budge.._

 _The sounds emanating from the cellar filled her head. There were roars and growling as well as yelling in another language from the men with the swords..She pulled Rex's limp body against hers as she trembled almost violently._

 _Suddenly a blinding white light filled the cellar and Natalie had to put her hands over her face to block her eyes..._

" _Son of a bitch!" a man's voice was heard.._

" _We almost had those bastards" another one said as Natalie opened her eyes now and then she quickly scrambled backwards, dragging Rex with her..The sound of a box falling made the men look over at them.."Hey were not going to hurt you" one of the men with long black hair said. He was much taller then the other man who stood at a large six and half feet tall at least._

" _Are you hurt?" the man with the shoulder length brown hair said as he stepped closer to them and Natalie scooted back more.._

" _Don't, don't come any closer" her voice trembled..She had no idea what was happening and she honestly felt like she would vomit.._

" _Is he hurt?" the brown haired man said as he continued to come closer. His eyes were such a deep blue that they seemed almost to sparkle.."I can help him" he added.._

" _No, stay back" Natalie yelled out.._

" _Your freaking the poor girl out Jonathan" the black haired man said with a shake of his head.."Were not gonna hurt you OK, the bad guys are gone"_

" _Stay back" Natalie said as her back hit the wall.."Wheres my mom and dad" she said with a trembling voice.."MOM, DAD!" she yelled out.._

Natalie was snapped from her thoughts as the sound of crunching leaves were heard in the distance and she straightened her back up against the large pine tree..She held a large dagger in her hand as she tried to focus her hearing on the thing coming closer to her but suddenly everything became quiet. The only sound she could hear was her slow breathing and then out of no where an arrow buzzed by her head, landing merely inches from her as she huffed..

"And your dead" a male voice was heard as Trevor came walking out from behind a bunch of tall bushes and then lights flooded the area she was in..

"Damn it!" she huffed angrily as she shook her head..She hated losing especially when it came down to this. It had been ten years since she had moved in with her Uncle Bo and she had learned how evil the world really was. He had an enormous home on an equally enormous property and they were all there for one reason and one reason alone. To fight the things that went bump in the night, the same things that had killed her parents.

"Your too distracted" Trevor said with a smug grin..

"All right that's a wrap, Natalie in my office please" her uncle said over a loud speaker as she shook her head..

She stormed across the large yard as Trevor came over.."Distractions like that will get you killed" he began..

"I wasn't distracted!" she snapped angrily at him as she huffed loudly.

"Oh come on Nat, I was just messing around" Trevor called out but she kept walking. He was right, she was distracted though she wouldn't admit it.

The entire week had her distracted, it was the anniversary of her parents death and the beginning of living in a world that she didn't belong to. It always seemed to creep up on her when she least expected it. She tried not to think of it for most of the year. She would keep herself busy but then it would come back like being hit by a mac truck. Her parents killers were still out there, still killing innocent people. She felt sick when she thought of it.

Entering the large home, she immediately headed down to her Uncle's office. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she dreaded it as she tried to think of a response. The sound of laughter was heard as she walked past the large living room where her brother Rex played video games with some of the other guys and she shook her head. She wished that she could relax like that, even if only for a moment.

As she got to the large wooden door that lead to Bo's office, he called out before she even knocked.."Come in Natalie"

She sighed heavily as she turned the knob slowly and then took a deep breath as she opened the door.. Her Uncle wasn't alone though as she tried not to act so surprised as John sat in a nearby chair. To say she felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. She had hoped that John would just go away after their last interaction, one that she wished she could forget herself..

Ever since that day that John had saved her and Rex there had been a tension in the air. It was partly because he was unbelievably gorgeous and well he had saved her life. It wasn't even until a few years later that she realized that she was completely infatuated with him though she never acted on it. John wasn't just your ordinary guy. He was nearly 300 years old and was part of an elite team of Immortals that had been protecting humans from the evils of the world. There were about ten of these immortals in the world. Each were assigned to different regions of the world. John and another man Steele, the long black haired man from her childhood were assigned here and worked closely with her uncle.

It had been a week since the incident between her and John. She still felt mortified about it, even as her mind drifted to it..

 _She had just got back after a long mission that took her a few states away. It had been a victorious mission too. Three demons were dead and could no longer reek havoc among the living. It was a damn good victory and so she decided to celebrate with a drink, which lead into a few more and then maybe one too many._

 _John barely seemed affected by anything that happened around them. He was always so professional and calm. It was one of the things that would cause Natalie to pick on him and he always took it in stride. It was how their friendship was. It was much easier to joke around with him then to admit what she knew was buried deep inside her. Maybe it was the alcohol in her on this particular night or maybe it was just because she had hidden it for so long that it was bound to come out eventually but she had finally given in to her urges._

 _John had been sipping on the same glass of scotch for hours as a bunch of them enjoyed the victory. "Are you planning on babying that all night?" Natalie said with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to him and he looked up at her.. Lately he had been seeming different, at least different to her, more distant then usual and it was messing with her._

" _Oh so now your the alcohol police?" he smirked at her.._

" _Well this is a great night" she smiled.._

" _Indeed" he nodded his head.._

" _So then we should have a shot" she smiled and then wobbled some as he reached his hand out to steady her. Even just the innocent act of his hand touching her arm did all kinds of things to her body. Things that made her blush.._

" _It looks like you have have had enough, don't you think Natalie" he said in that authoritative tone that made her roll her eyes.._

" _So now who is being the alcohol police, hmmm?" she smirked.."I'm not even drunk, see" she said as she tried to balance on one leg and nearly fell but he grabbed her waist before she fell down.."OK maybe a little" she said quietly..His strong hand stayed on her waist as he stood up in front of her._

" _Yeah maybe a little" he smiled softly and there was that look again. The one he had been giving her lately, the one that made her want to fall into his arms and give herself to him._

 _It was at that moment that she decided to go for it. To lean into him and kiss him but as she stared at him in those deep blue eyes of his and her mouth moved close to his, he stopped her. The hand on her waist got tighter as he moved her back some as her eyes got wide with shock._

" _No, Natalie" he said as he shook his head.._

" _Why?" she said breathlessly and then moved in closer to him.."I know you want to"_

" _I cant" he said as he let go of her waist and backed up some.."You should sleep it off" he said as he walked past her and left her standing there completely mortified.._

 _Over the next few days he literally avoided her and it pissed her off as much as it hurt. There was no denying that they shared a sexual chemistry. She knew she felt it and she could see it in his eyes when he would look at her. She just didn't get it._

Natalie completely ignored John's presence as she walked up to her Uncle's desk.."Let me first explain what happened" she began with agitation. She could feel John looking at her but she refused to look at him..

"I'm not calling you in because of the practice" Bo began seriously and it made a lump form in her throat.."Please have a seat" he said quickly and she did just that as she stared at him.. "John has gotten some Intel on Mitch" he began as Natalie's eyes got wide.

Mitch Lawrence was infamous for heading his own elite team of immortals but his purpose was very different than what they worked towards. Mitch had been rumored to be making an army, one that could mean the end to all life on earth. There was also a strong inkling that he may have been involved in the murder of her parents.

It wasn't until after her Uncle had come to her house the day of the brutal murders, that she had learned the truth about her parents. They too had been working against evil and they had become targets especially since her father was in running to be mayor. Natalie had wished that her parents had warned them or even given them just a small bit of information as to what was going on in the world but they had kept silent and Natalie just knew that their silence is what had gotten them killed. It was that day that she vowed to get her revenge, that she vowed to never let another child go through what she did.

"What's the Intel, we need to jump on this" Natalie said anxiously..

"Natalie before you jump into" John began as she shot him a nasty look and then looked at Bo..

"Whats the Intel" she said again..

Bo looked between the two of them and then spoke.."It looks as though he is holding some kind of party" he began..

"A party? That smug son of a bitch" she snapped loudly..

"OK before we get ahead of ourselves here, he is a dangerous man" John interjected as she looked at him now..

"I think I can take of myself, thank you very much" she said sarcastically and then looked back at her Uncle.."Where's this party at? We can get him when he is vulnerable"

"Listen like John said we cant get ahead of ourselves" Bo began as she rolled her eyes at him..

"We've been tracking him for months now, we need to do something" Natalie said quickly..

"And we will" Bo began as he looked at John.."We still need to get a conformation"

"Well then let's do this" Natalie said as she stood up and looked at her Uncle.."Come on what are we waiting for?"

"I didn't call you in here for your help Natalie" Bo said seriously as her eyes got wide..

"Wait, what?" she said in shock..

"What Bo is trying to say is that, we called you in here because you could very much be in danger" John began as Natalie looked at him now..

"Danger? What kind of bullshit is that?" Natalie said sarcastically and then she looked at Bo.."I'm in danger every time I leave the house" she nearly laughed bitterly..

"This is different" John said seriously.."Bo and I have agreed that you shouldn't go out until we can get more information on Mitch" he finished..

"Your joking right?" Natalie snapped at him.."Bo your not seriously considering this are you?" she said in utter shock as Bo just looked at her without saying a word.."I'm damn good out there, if this is because of before" she began angrily.

Now Bo stood and so did John.." This has to do with your safety and Rex's" Bo said quickly..

"Oh so your just gonna lock me up in the house!" she snapped angrily.."Your out of your mind!"

"Now Natalie" John began as she spun and looked at him..

"Go to hell John, I really don't care what you have to say" she snapped and then looked at her uncle.."You cant prevent me from going out there" she finished in a serious tone. Her blood pressure was raising at a dangerous rate.

"You and your brother are all the family I have left and I'm not about to purposely put you in harms way, so yes your not leaving for any missions and thats final" Bo said sternly and she was honestly shocked by his tone. He was always so playful and down to earth with her. It was one of the things that reminded her of what a real family should be like.

"I'm sorry Natalie, it has to be this way" John said softly and she refused to look at him. She was so pissed..

"I cant believe your doing this" she said towards her uncle. She knew that when he stood his ground then there was no making him change his way.

"There are plenty of things you can do here to occupy your time" Bo began..

"Really? Like what? Laundry, cleaning" she said sarcastically as she shook her head.."I'm suppose to be out there, fighting those things!"

"And you will, just not right now" Bo said softly.."If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself".

"And keeping me locked away is going to stop that from happening" Natalie could barely take anymore as she spun around and stormed to the door..

"it wont be forever just until we find out what he is up to" Bo called out but Natalie was leaving as she slammed the door behind her..

"Let me talk to her" John said as he looked at Bo and then headed to the door..

"I don't think that is a good idea" Bo continued but John kept walking to the door.

Natalie was halfway down the hall, she literally wanted to punch a hole into the wall and then she heard Johns voice and it literally was the icing on the cake.."Natalie wait" he called out..

She spun around, absolutely livid as she looked at him.."How dare you go behind my back and make up some outrageous rule with my Uncle!" she snapped..

"Natalie I don't think you understand the complexity of the situation at hand, Mitch is dangerous" John said seriously..

"Oh and all of a sudden I cant handle myself, screw you John" she snapped and spun around. He had thought about saying something else to her but then thought better of it. He would give her time to let it soak in and settle down. If there was one thing he knew about Natalie it was that there was no talking to her when she was pissed or upset.

He still remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. It was the day that her parents were murdered. He had gotten the Intel too late and by the time he had arrived to her parents house, her father had already been killed and her mother was barely hanging on from blood loss.

 _He still remembered the scream that shook him from the inside out. It was Natalie's scream when the beasts had got to her. He had rushed towards the screams and thats when he had found that demon that almost tore her throat out. He had acted on instinct when he rushed against the large demon, causing Natalie to be jolted across the room. Steele had already jumped at the Lycan that had teamed up with the demon and then the fight was on._

 _He had swung his sword and caught the demon a few times across the face but it only seemed to piss the damn thing off and then without warning they were both gone in a flash of light. It wasn't until the fighting was over that he had heard the crying and saw Natalie scooting back with her brother in her arms. She had looked so fragile, so vulnerable. He just wanted to help her, to some how make all of this better.._

" _I'm not going to hurt you" he said to her softly even though he knew that the sight of him had her horrified not to mention everything she had just witnessed.._

" _Stay back" she yelled out to him as she scooted further until her back hit the wall.. She looked so terrified at what had just occurred. He knew at that moment that he would never allow her to feel that way again, not if he had anything to do with it._

John watched as she walked down the hall. He had vowed to keep her safe and like it or not he was going to do just that but there was just one thing that was eating away at him. He had grown to care for her over these last ten years but not in a way that one cares for a friend, no it was definitely something more but it could never be anything. John knew that after all these years. Getting involved with anyone meant putting them at risk because he was being hunted everyday, he had been since his very existence and he wasn't about to put that on her. She deserved so much better than what he had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie was fuming as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut, surprising her roommate and best friend Gigi who jumped as she entered.."Damn you need to warn me before you do that" Gigi said with a jump.

Natalie had met Gigi when she first moved in with her Uncle. The two clicked right away, both essentially orphans in this cruel world. Gigi had seen first hand what the world had to offer and it toughened her right away. By the age of fifteen Gigi was already out there fighting the monsters of the night, this is where Natalie got most of her training from.

Natalie stormed across the room and fell onto her bed with a huff. She wanted to scream but it would be pointless right about now..

"OK so what happened?" Gigi asked with concern..

"Life" Natalie said bitterly.."God sometimes I just want to leave this place for good" she sighed into her pillow..

"Oh boy, what did John do now?" Gigi said as she got up from her desk chair and walked over to Natalie. Gigi was just about the only person who knew about Natalie's infatuation with John even though others speculated.

"I don't even want to talk about him" Natalie sighed once more and then picked up her head some.."But he is still an asshole if your wondering"

"You know I don't understand why you don't just sit down and talk to him, I mean there is definitely something going on between you too" Gigi said honestly as Natalie sat up in bed now..

"He's like 300 and something years old, honestly he could be my great great great grandpa, it's gross if you think about it" Natalie shook her head..

"OK so when you say it that way it sounds creepy" Gigi laughed and Natalie did too a little..

"Anyways its not him, not really. It's my Uncle" she shook her head some..

"Yikes do I even want to know?" Gigi smirked..

"I'm officially on house arrest" Natalie huffed and then fell back onto the bed.."I mean I'm twenty five years old, I'm an adult" she sighed heavily.."He cant do this".

"House arrest? As in you cant leave? What about the missions?" Gigi said in shock..

"Yeah your telling me" Natalie rolled her eyes.."This is so unfair, just because Mitch is rearing his stupid head around" she began and Gigi cut her off..

"There's been a Mitch sighting? When, where?" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"Its just rumors right now, I mean I could be out there" Natalie huffed and then sat up once more.."So now my safety has become an issue" she rolled her eyes..

"Nat, I mean if Mitch is out there" Gigi began with a shake of her head.."You know what he is capable of" she said quietly..

"And that is more the reason to let me get that son of a bitch" Natalie huffed.."I'm not some weak ass girl, I can fight my own battles".

"Yeah well Mitch is another story Nat, I mean he... you know" Gigi said quietly, concern apparent in her voice..

"He murdered my parents, or at least had a hand in it, I get it" Natalie got out of the bed now.."Its not like I'm gonna crumble when I see him, I can do this, I can" Natalie said quickly..

"I think Bo may be onto something here" Gigi began as Natalie looked at her a bit shocked. She wanted support not conflict.."Listen I get it, your bad ass but your also like a sister to me and Mitch"

"Mitch is a scumbag and I can handle him" Natalie said seriously.."I really don't want to have this conversation if your gonna side with them"

"I'm not really siding with anyone Nat" Gigi said softly.."But this is big, bigger then us"

"Yeah well I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't ask for this life" Natalie huffed as she got to the door and then she stopped.."Honestly Bo should of thought about all of this before he pulled me into it" she said as she left the room and left Gigi sitting there by herself.

The only way Natalie knew how to blow off steam was in the gym, located in the large basement. It was fully equip with state of the art machines and weights, all meant to train the body and mind. Her favorite thing was the weight bag though. It would help her blow off steam when all she really wanted to do was hit someone.

She hit the bag once then twice as her mind began to drift to another time.

 _It was just a few weeks after she had arrived at her Uncles place and to say that she was still reeling in shock would be an understatement. She had learned over the last few weeks that all the monster she had read about and watched as a child on TV were in fact real. Vampires, werewolves, demons and shape shifters. All of them were real and that was a very hard pill to swallow._

 _But even through all the sadness and sorrow she felt over her parents, one thing was stronger then both of them, it was the need to revenge. Every time she felt tears coming on she would just think of how good it would feel to get justice for her parents._

 _She had wandered down into the basement looking for a release, just something to help clear her mind. She had barely slept in days and the mere thought of food made her sick. The gym was empty as she got to it and she looked at all the different machines not knowing what the hell to do with any of them. She had never been one to be athletic and she hated gym class. The thought of her friends back in Lanview, Pennsylvania made her throat tighten. She would never see them again. This was her life now._

" _If your planning on starting with weights, I would go with the five pounds" a familiar voice made her spin around as she saw him standing there. His name was John, he had been there when her parents were killed. He had saved her and Rex from those things and most importantly he wasn't human at all. Or at least that is what she had gathered from the long conversation she had had with her Uncle when she first got here weeks ago. It really was so much to digest, all of it._

 _He literally looked like a warrior who stepped out of a medieval movie. He was no longer wearing the kilt that she had remembered but now he wore shorts and a tank top. His body looked enormous and strong. His hair pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes looked as if they held the secrets of the universe. She was sure they may because according to her Uncle he was 300 years old, it was a concept she didn't know if she would ever fully accept._

" _You need to start off small and then work your way up" he continued as he walked over to the weights and she just stood there, completely intimidated by his very presence. Was he a god? Was he something more? One thing she did know is that he was absolutely breath taking, like true perfection.."Why don't you give it a try". He said as he looked at her once more.._

" _I'm not really a weights kind of girl" she fumbled with her words and blushed some.._

" _You could always try the bag?" he walked over to the large punching bag that hung by a hook.."It's a great way to let off steam" he said and then punched it once.."Come on, try it" he nodded towards the bag.._

" _I'm not very strong" she said quietly as she shook her head.. Her Uncle had explained to her how everyone that lived in the house was fighting the enemy which just happened to be just about every worst nightmare out there. She couldn't even imagine fighting one of those things. She was still haunted by the red eyes in the cellar._

" _Thats OK, you will be" he said with a confident tone as if he knew something about her that she didn't._

 _She slowly walked over to the bag and stared at it for a moment and then lightly punched it. She was surprised at how hard the bag was, it actually hurt a bit as she winced.._

" _OK so for starters your not holding your fist right" he said as he walked over to her and she had to inhale deep at how close he had become to her. He smelt amazing and the scent danced across her skin in such a way that she felt light headed.."You need to hold your hand like this" he said as he took her hand into hers and she couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying because his hand felt so strong on hers, so warm unlike any of the hands of the boys at her high school but then again he wasn't just a boy. He was a man and a warrior at that. "You see that? Now when you hit the bag you wont be putting all the pressure on your fingers" he said as he smiled down at her but she just kept looking at her hand in his. "So now try and see how it feels" he said as he broke contact and she wanted to beg him to touch her again. Just the idea made her flush as she stood there but then she punched the bag and he was right, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did before.."Good job Natalie, your on your way" he smiled and she looked at him now.."Lets try it again but this time alternate hands" he said as he walked around the bag and held onto it. He looked amazing standing there and she couldn't help the small smile that left her lips as she hit the bag again and then again._

"You've gotten pretty damn good with that thing" the sound of Johns voice snapped her from her thoughts as she hit the bag hard one more time..

"What do you want, I'm busy" she said with annoyance. She hated that every time he even got a close proximity to her , that her traitorous body longed to be touched by him.

"I know your upset but" he began as she stopped hitting the bag abruptly and looked at him..

"I don't think you really understand" she said angrily.."I'm no good in here" she walked across the room..

"Yeah well your no good dead either" he snapped a bit loud..

"Oh like you really care" she said bitterly and within second he was in front of her. She would never get over how damn fast he was.

"Why would you say that Natalie, you know that I" he began but then he stopped in mid sentence."It's too dangerous" he quickly added..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."You know for a 300 year old man, you really can be an ass" she went to walk past him but he stepped in her way.."What?"

"Why do you always fight everything" he finally said softly.."For once why cant you just do what is asked of you"

"Yeah well why do you always have to try and be so controlling and authoritative?" she huffed at him.."I can handle myself" she went to walk past him but his hand landed softly on her upper arm.."I don't need saving anymore John, so why don't you just find someone else to rescue" she said as she yanked her arm back and left the room as he stood there and sighed heavily.

John waited until she left the room and he spun and hit the bag so hard that it literally flew off the hook and against the wall, leaving a dent in it.."Ouch, do I even want to know who that was directed at" Steele said as he entered the room..

"Don't you ever just get tired of this" John said honestly as he walked across the room and picked up the bag with one hand..

"Of what? Beating the hell out of a punching bag?" Steele smirked and John just looked at him.."Fine fine..." Steele put his large hands up in the air.."This wouldn't by any chance have to do with Natalie, would it?" he smirked some..

John shook his head and rolled his eyes.."You know you really can be an ass sometimes" he finished as he put the weighted bag back up onto the hook..

"Listen women here cause nothing but aggravation, you should know that after centuries of being around them" Steele said as he picked up a hundred pound weight as if it was nothing.

"And this comes from the guy who is constantly taking women to his bed" John said sarcastically..

"Yeah well I never said you had to date them" Steele grinned wide.."No attachments is the way to go".

Natalie made her way back upstairs, she hated that part of her still wanted to run back to him. To beg for his forgiveness and make things they way they use to be, like when they use to act like friends and joke around. Things were so different now and she hated the tension that had developed around them. Maybe she had made up the chemistry in her head, maybe she had wanted him so much that she had imagined he felt the same way? The thought was sickening, for her to be so naive and to honestly think that he would want her. He was immortal for gods sake and she was just a human.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the sound of her friend Chris snapped her from her thoughts as she got to the main floor..It was no secret that Chris had been pining for her for nearly five years now and it wasn't that he wasn't attractive because he was. He was strong, tanned and had such a sweet composure about him but then again he wasn't John.

"Actually I'm wanting a drink" she said quickly as he smiled..

"Well then lead the way girl" he grinned as they headed off to the bar located off of the kitchen..

Mostly everyone was home on this particular night. It had been unusually quiet in the supernatural realm, but instead of harping on that, everyone decided to take a moment to just unwind. So it wasn't long after Natalie and Chris had entered the bar, that the majority of the house had joined along too, of course minus John and Steele.

Soon music was playing loud and everyone was mingling as they shared stories as they laughed. This is exactly what Natalie needed, alcohol would always take her mind off of the present time.

Rex stood in front of the crowd and told jokes as they all laughed. Natalie was still so shocked to see him grow into the outgoing guy he had become. Back when they were children he was always so quiet unless he was with their father but now he was so different, so confident. She was actually jealous of the way he was. She could never let herself relax that much, her mind was always racing.

"Rex is a hoot" Gigi had said next to her as she stood with a huge cheesy smile on her face and Natalie rolled her eyes. For years Rex and Gigi having been dancing around a relationship, neither of them making the first step. The sound of Adele came playing across the radio as everyone began dancing around, Gigi was the first to run up to Rex and grab his arm..

"I think everyone has had a bit too much to drink tonight" Chris smirked as he came up to her and she rolled her eyes as he put his hand out to her.."May I have this dance Madam" he grinned at her as she laughed..

"Did you really just call me Madam?" she laughed..

"Maybe" he kept his hand out to her..

"Why yes then kind Sir" she laughed as she took his hand and they began to dance..She really did need this, she hadn't been able to unwind in forever it seemed.

"You know I could get use to this dancing thing" Chris smiled at her..

"I'm sure you could" she smirked at him and then he tilted her back some as she laughed loud..

"You have no idea, I have some moves" Chris laughed..

"I can see that" Natalie said as she twirled herself and then crashed into Chris's chest as she laughed. The alcohol she consumed was definitely weighing heavy on her now..

"I can offer private lessons" Chris grinned as he winked at her..

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Natalie laughed some more..

"Just the beautiful ones" Chris finally said seriously as she looked at him.."You are beautiful Natalie" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair back from her face..

"Stop it your making me blush" Natalie playfully hit him but he looked completely serious as he looked at her and then her eyes drifted to across the room as John stood there, staring right at her. For a moment he looked upset and she couldn't help herself as she looked back at Chris who was still staring at her. Before Chris even knew what was happening her lips crashed into hers and she kissed him long and hard, her eyes opened just in time to see John leaving the room.

"Wow, that was" Chris said somewhat breathless as he looked at her.

At that moment she suddenly felt sick and she wasn't sure it was because of the alcohol she had consumed because she had drank a lot. Quickly she pulled back from him.."I'm sorry, I um... I have to go" she said as she quickly ran from the room, pushing past people as she got out of there..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Natalie ran up the stairs at an alarming rate. The contents of her stomach threatening to explode out of her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom but she skipped a step some how and she plummeted forward onto the ground. The jolt was just what was needed to make her stomach exploded unpleasantly onto the floor as she laid there. Within seconds she felt a hand on her head and then on her hair as her eyes fluttered open and she saw him, John kneeling there as her stomach erupted once more.. She tried to make out an "I'm sorry" but the words were inaudible as she laid there, her head tilted up by John.

"Thats it, get it all out" he said softly as she laid there, literally in her own vomit. She couldn't even look at him now as she stared at what was left of tonights dinner and the six drinks she had just had prior.."Come on lets get you cleaned up" he said as if he was talking to a small child and she felt like one as she stumbled to her feet and the room spun.."You OK?" he asked and all she saw was the beautiful blurred vision of him as she nodded her head.."Come on, just a few more feet" he said softly once more as he held onto her arm and waist as he directed them towards the bathroom..

"I puked" was all she could manage to say as she looked at him..

"And a lot" he added as she looked away from him. This was seriously the last image she wanted him to have of her.

He walked them into the bathroom and had her sit on down on the side of the bath tub as he poured water onto a wash cloth. She wanted nothing more than to run and hide but she couldn't do neither as she sat there.. "How do you feel?" he asked as he came over and knelt down once more only to wipe the remnants off of her face..

"Drunk" she answered with her eyes cast down from him..

"But your not hurt, are you?" he sounded so concerned, she couldn't help but look at him now as she shook her head no.."Good, you took quite a fall" he said as he continued to wipe her face and chin. ."I know you don't want to hear this but you really have to stop drinking like that, your not immortal you know" he said with a hint of a smile.."There I think I got it all" he said as he leaned back some.."I got to your hair in the knick of time" he said as he brushed a piece of it back and just the feeling of his fingers grazing her skin made her fall into his touch..For a moment their eyes locked as he kept his fingers on the side of her face and than just as quickly he removed them.."Lets get you to your room" he said as he stood and pulled her up with him. He was so close to her, his chest literally against hers as she looked up at him. She knew she smelt of vomit and she was sure her make up had run but at this moment she didn't care as she looked at him..

"Why are you so beautiful" she slurred her words as she spoke..

"I could ask you the same thing" he spoke softly and then stepped back from her.."You should lay down, you'll feel better in the morning"

"Why do you always do that" her words once again came out more scrambled than she would of liked..

"Your drunk and rambling" he shook his head..

"And your avoiding the question" she managed to get the words out as he ran a hand through his long hair that she longed to touch but instead she hugged her own waist.

"Listen it's late and your not really making sense" he continued..

"Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes and began to walk past him and she nearly fell as he grabbed her arm once more.."I'm fine OK" she tried to shake his hand off of her. She wanted nothing more than to just get to her room but he kept a grip on her..

"You can barely function" he said with annoyance now. He hated seeing her like this, it made him worry even more about her safety.

"I'm not even drunk" she slurred a bit.."I can handle myself" she pulled her arm back this time and he let her but before he could say anything Gigi was coming down the hall..

"There you are" Gigi said with an overly bouncy tone and then stopped when she saw the look on their faces..."Everything OK?" she looked between them..

"I was just leaving" Natalie said quickly and then she spun from John as Gigi stood there for another minute and then walked past him and towards Natalie.

"Did I just walk in on something" Gigi said as she came over to Natalie..

"Nope" Natalie answered quick..

"OK.." Gigi said reluctantly..."So your going to bed?" she finished as they got to the room..

"Yep, night" Natalie said as she got into the room and quickly fell onto the bed..

John stood in the hallway as he watched Natalie stumble her way to her room. All he could see in his head was her kissing Chris and though he wouldn't admit it, well it bothered him.

"Ive been looking all over for you man" Steele said as he came up the stairs and John turned to look at him.."We got a problem" he said seriously.

Natalie had passed out right there on the bed and woke up to the sun shining in the room and a splitting headache to match. She felt sick and it wasn't just from the alcohol. She could still remember last night and she wanted to kick her own ass..Once again she made an ass of herself in front of John. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She ran her hands over her face and sighed.

"Long night huh?" she heard her brother Rex say as she looked up at him and groaned.."So um you and Chris?" he began as she sighed once more..

"I don't want to talk about it" she shook her head and stood up now..

"The whole house is talking about it" Rex began as she rolled her eyes..

"Listen it was nothing OK, a mistake" she began but just at that moment she saw Chris at the door. The look on his face was indescribable. He looked crushed and then he was quickly walking away as she let out a deep breath.."Great" she shook her head..

"OK so that was a bit harsh" Rex finally said..

"Well apparently I'm a jerk now too" she ran her hand through her hair and then quickly walked over to the door as she saw the back of Chris as he hurried down the hallway.."Chris wait" she called out but he just kept walking..

"Nat um, I would just give it a rest for a little bit" Rex said as she looked at him.."but I didn't really come here for that" he said as she sighed..

"Fine Rex then what did you come here for" she was feeling annoyed..

"well I thought you would like to know that they located Mitch" he said seriously as her eyes got wide..

"Where?" she said anxiously..

"Now listen I'm only telling you because you have a right to know just like I do" Rex began.."Bo told me about your house arrest"

"Yeah well its bullshit and you know that" Natalie said quickly..

"Hey don't attack me OK, I told you didn't I?" Rex shook his head quickly..

"I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge" she said honestly..

"I can see that" Rex said with concern.."But listen I overheard something and you gotta promise me Nat that you wont do anything stupid"

"Rex what is it?" she said with increasing agitation.

Rex quickly closed the door and looked at her.."I heard they are sending Evangeline in, under cover like" he began as her eyes grew wide. It wasn't a secret that her and Evangeline had their differences, mainly one being the fact that Evangeline was always hitting on John and using her charm on him. It sickened Natalie and the two of them never had nice words for one another..

"What? Oh no way, I'm not gonna let her take credit for anything"Natalie was pissed.."Doesn't Bo remember what happened in New Orleans, that bitch almost got a me killed!" Natalie seethed as memories of that time came rushing back..

 _It was nearly two years ago when a bunch of them had headed to New Orleans. It had been common knowledge that the place was overrun with supernatural beings but that wasn't why they had come. Word had been that a certain wolf pack was recruiting humans and they were leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. Someone had to stop them and a small team of Natalie's house mates were just the ones to do it._

 _They had set up a plan to go to Mardi Gras dressed up and use the distraction to get to the head of the pack, a guy by the name of Marcel. They had all got rooms for the night after the long drive and first thing in the morning they were gonna head out.. Natalie was sharing a room with Gigi and another friend by the name of Maggie._

 _"So there is not nearly enough alcohol in these small bottles, beer run anyone?" Gigi smiled wide as Maggie agreed with her and they looked at Natalie.._

 _"I guess I will be getting some beer" she said sarcastically.."But seriously you guys, we need to have a clear head tomorrow" Natalie said honestly.._

 _"I said beer not Hennessey" Gigi laughed.._

 _"yeah Nat, come on lighten up" Maggie added.._

 _"Fine but keep the door locked OK" Natalie said as she grabbed her key and left out the door. It was getting dark out and as much as she didn't like the idea of going out alone, especially in a town full of werewolves; well she knew that they were at least a few miles away. She still checked her waist for her gun and her knife to be safe as she began to walk across the parking lot._

 _The sound of voices coming from the side of the building caught her attention. One voice in particular as she walked towards it.."I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to admit we make a great team John" Evangeline smiled as she leaned against the side of the building.._

 _"Fine, we make a good team now can you please get back inside its not safe out here" John said with concern.._

 _"You know you could always come inside" Evangeline smiled and then touched his chest.._

 _Natalie couldn't help herself.."You know its pretty pathetic that you literally have to throw yourself at men" Natalie said sarcastically as Evangeline turned and scoured at her.._

 _"Oh look who is out after their bedtime" Evangeline said with a roll of her eyes.._

 _Before Natalie could say anything John interjected.."Alright thats enough ladies, its late and we have a big day ahead of us" he said seriously.."Lets play nice OK"_

 _"Fine for you I will" Evangeline smiled big at him and then began walking past Natalie as she mumbled 'bitch' under her breath. Natalie was gonna reply something back too but she decided to be the bigger person at the moment._

 _"And why are you out walking around, its nearly dark" John said as he came over and she couldn't help but smile at him. God he was so damn attractive, he had this effect over her... One she couldn't quite describe._

 _"What can I say, Gigi is thirsty" Natalie smirked.._

 _"And let me guess your not getting water are you?" he raised an eyebrow.._

 _"Water, yes of course" Natalie grinned.._

 _"Liar" John rolled his eyes.."You know its not really wise to get drunk the night before a big event" he got in front of her.._

 _"Clean and sober, scouts honor" Natalie smirked.._

 _"Your not a boy scout Natalie" John smiled a little now.._

 _"It's just a few beers and if I remember correctly you weren't so innocent the other night. I saw you and Steele taking back a few" Natalie raised an eyebrow.._

 _"I'm immortal Natalie, there isn't enough alcohol in the world that would affect me" he smiled big.._

 _"Well that sucks" Natalie smiled.._

 _"It has its pros and cons" he shrugged his shoulders.."Let me at least walk you there"_

 _"I wont argue with that" Natalie said as they began to walk.."So why do you even let Evangeline act like that with you?" she couldn't help but ask.._

 _"She's harmless" he said honestly.._

 _"Yeah OK, thats easy to say coming from someone of your stature" Natalie laughed.."You know she has the hots for you" she added.._

 _"OK" John said seemingly unaffected.._

 _"Just OK?" Natalie said as she stopped walking and looked at him.._

 _"Was I suppose to say something else?" John tilted his head some in that cute way that made Natalie's heart skip a beat.._

 _"Well do you like her?" Natalie asked quickly.._

 _"Well I don't hate her if that is what you mean" he answered a bit confused.._

 _Natalie sighed heavily, sometimes it really was hard talking to him.."OK new subject" she shook her head and began to walk again.."So its nice out tonight" she began as he looked at her and smiled a bit and she began to laugh.."What?"_

 _"Your a dangerous woman, you know that right" he smirked as they crossed the street and Natalie saw the convenience store which just happened to be next door to a bar.._

 _"Who me? Dangerous?" she laughed.."How about a game of pool" she raised an eyebrow at him.._

 _"Oh I don't think" he began with a shake of his head.._

 _"Oh come on, one game. I mean when was the last time that you actually relaxed" Natalie said as she stopped in front of him.._

 _"Probably back in 1805" he smirked.._

 _"Well thats that, were going in" Natalie smiled big.._

 _"I don't really do well in bars" John added quickly.._

 _Natalie rolled her eyes.."OK big guy, I think you can handle yourself in here"_

 _"Its not me I'm worried about" he said seriously.._

 _"One game, no harm done" Natalie smiled big..."Please"_

 _"Well if your gonna twist my arm" John rolled his eyes playfully and then they headed inside.._

 _The bar was barely filled as they entered. There were only two guys sitting at the bar and a couple sitting in a booth. The sound of country music played from a juke box and a white haired bartender stood at the counter._

 _"See totally harmless" Natalie smiled at John and then began to walk to the bar.."Beer?"_

 _"I thought you said you weren't drinking?" John shook his head and smirked.._

 _"Oh come on, its one little beer, thats all" Natalie laughed.."Why don't you get the pool table ready" she finished as she headed up to the bar._

 _Ten minutes later they were heavy into a game of pool with Natalie losing by two balls and John up. "OK so you didn't tell me you were a pool shark" Natalie shook her head disapprovingly.._

 _"You never asked" John grinned as he leaned down to make a shot but something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. It was a man in the far side of the bar looking at them. The guy was fidgeting nervously as he kept looking down at his phone and then back at them.. John gestured for Natalie.."We should go" he said quietly and she immediately saw the look of alarm in his face.."Don't look around, just grab your things and lets go" he said again with a stern voice.._

 _"Back door or front?" she kept her voice down as she looked at him.._

 _"Back, you go first and I will be there in a second, make it look like a bathroom run" he said seriously and she nodded her head at him.._

 _"I'll be right back" she called out and headed to the back of the bar, her eye finally caught the fidgeting man and she began to wonder if John was just over thinking this. I mean honestly he just looked like a drunk guy. She got down the small hallway and saw the exit door and opened it. Once outside she breathed deep. She was sure John was just overreacting at this point but then she heard a sound, but not just any sound, a low growl and by the time she spun around she was back handed right in the face by none other then Marcel himself. She stumbled back.._

 _"You should of known better then to come to these parts" Marcel snarled at her as two huge wolves came out from the shadows. They were almost nine feet tall and she swallowed hard.."Did you think I wouldn't know?" he cocked his head to the side.._

 _"I don't know what your talking about, I was just" she began as he got closer to her and when she backed up she hit into a hard and very large body. She knew what it was before she even looked up but when she did, she let out a scream at the huge wolf standing there. He immediately grabbed her from behind. His strong arms damn near breaking her small body.."OK listen, its a misunderstanding, I swear" she began to ramble.._

 _"You really think I don't know who you work for, oh you stupid stupid girl" Marcel said as he got in front of her and ran his hand down her face. Marcel was a very large man, standing at nearly six and a half feet tall. He had short cropped hair and a nicely trimmed beard, honestly he looked more like a lumberjack then anything else but this wasn't the country and he wasn't chopping down trees.."How many of you?" he asked calmly as she swallowed hard.._

 _"Just me" she lied and she felt the back of his hand once more. The taste of blood filled her mouth this time as she gasped.._

 _"Don't lie to me bitch, my boys will eat you for dinner" He smiled sinisterly.."Now let me ask you again, how many besides the Immortal inside". Natalie's eyes got wide as she looked at him. She was surprised that he knew about John but then again if John was around forever then word would eventually get around.."I'm not stupid, now tell me and I will have my boys make it quick" he smiled at her but before she could answer a loud crash was heard inside, followed by a very loud buzzing sound that whipped past her head, nearly clipping her ear. It took her a second to realize it was a bullet. Within seconds the beast that was holding her was falling backwards as he pulled her down with him.."GET THEM!" Marcel yelled out as Natalie struggled to free herself from the now dead wolf.."Oh your mine bitch!" Marcel walked over to her as she finally got herself free and she reached for her gun but what happened next absolutely frightened her. Marcel let out a roar that threatened to burst her ear drums and then like out of a horror movie his body began to transform as his clothing split and shredded._

 _Natalie had never seen a wolf transform and she honestly never wanted to see it again. She immediately stumbled back on the ground as he let out another roar and she wasn't waiting to see the finished product as she took off running down the alley. The street was filled with about five wolves not to mention her house mates as well. Gunfire blasted all around her and then she remembered John and she took off running to the front of the bar. As she got to the front, the man from earlier went crashing through the window as Natalie damn near got hit by glass.._

 _She could see John inside surrounded by two large wolves and then he saw her, his eyes got wide.."No, Natalie, Go!" he yelled and it was just enough time to distract one of the wolves who went charging at her. She aimed her gun which was fully loaded with silver bullets and she fired once, twice and then three times as the large beast ended up at her feet with a loud thud.. She went to give him he thumbs up sign but then a stinging pain hit her leg and she fell immediately onto the ground. Blood poured from her leg as she saw the bullet hole and then she saw her, Evangeline standing across the street with a smirk on her face.._

 _Natalie attempted to get up but her leg wouldn't allow it and then she saw him. The largest wolf of them all, Marcel as he howled loud and then looked at her before charging in her direction..She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger but it locked as her eyes got wide.._

 _The sound of a loud yell and then the blurred body of John jumping through the building and charging at Marcel made her gasp as she tried desperately to get her gun to work. Gigi was at her next as she grabbed Natalie's arm.."Come on we have to go" Gigi said frantically.._

 _"No we cant leave him!" Natalie yelled out as Chris came running over too and grabbed her other arm._

 _"He's fine Nat, he's got this" Gigi yelled at her as Evangeline rushed over to them.._

 _"You Bitch! You did this!" Natalie yelled loud.._

 _"I'm trying to help you" Evangeline yelled back as she helped to get Natalie up.._

 _"Let go of me!" Natalie yelled but she was too weak to fight them off of her as they got her to a standing position._

 _Within seconds the large black van pulled up with one of the guys from the house in the drivers seat.."Lets go, lets go!" Brody yelled as they pulled the doors open. The last thing Natalie saw was John and Marcel literally rolling on the ground as she yelled out for him._

Evangeline kept to her story that Natalie must have been hit by the many flying bullets but Natalie knew the truth. That bitch tried to kill her and she had the scar to prove it. She rubbed at her leg as she stood there. Anger filling her.."She is not going to be the little hero in this" Natalie finally said as she stormed out of the room..

"Nat wait, where are you going.. Nat!" Rex yelled out but she kept walking, she knew exactly where she was going and who she was going to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natalie stormed to her Uncles office, she was not going to let him get away with this. If anyone was gonna confront Mitch and put him six feet under then it was going to be her not Evangeline. She didn't even knock as she got to the door and she swung it open as Bo looked up from his desk..

"Well hello to you to Natalie" he said with a shake of his head..

"Tell me that it isn't true, tell me that that you didn't send that witch to get Mitch" she got straight to the point as Bo stood now.

"Now Natalie, you need to calm down" he began as she shook her head at him..

"No not until you tell me" she stood her ground as her hands went to her hips.

"It was the only way" he began as her eyes got wide. Part of her had hoped it had just been a rumor, that it hadn't been real at all..

"How could you do this to me!" she demanded an answer.

"Your too involved, it could never be you Natalie" he said honestly..

"I trusted you and you...you" she couldn't even find the words as she spun around and stormed back to the door.."She isn't going, she isn't!"

"Its already done Natalie" he said quietly as she spun back around again in shock..

"What?" she yelled in shock, she couldn't believe her ears.

"She left last night" he began.

Natalie cut him off.."Last night? And you didn't even say anything?" she was furious..

"Natalie just relax OK" he walked around his desk..

"Relax? They were my parents, MINE!" she yelled as tears threatened to fall. She couldn't stand there another minute as she stormed out of the room and Rex stood in the hallway. She pushed past him as she began running down the hall.

"Just let her sort this out Rex" Bo said as he came to the door..

"You do understand why she is angry though, right?" Rex asked seriously.

"I get it OK, but this is for the best and you know that" Bo said as he put a hand on Rex's shoulder.

Natalie got to the weight room and she was completely out of breath as she leaned over and heaved hard. She wanted to hurt someone or something. She couldn't believe that Bo would choose Evangeline over her, it wasn't right! She immediately ran up to the punching bag and hit it once and then twice as hard as she could.

"It may help if you put someones face on it" a familiar voice said as she swung around and Steele stood there.."OK don't hit me" he put his large hands up as she rolled her eyes and huffed. She quickly put her attention back onto the bag as she hit it again..

"I'm really not in the mood right now Steele" she said between punches..

"Duly noted but your stance" he began as she spun again but this time her fist aimed at his chest as he backed up..

"So what was that you were saying about my stance" she said nearly out of breath..

"OK, you win" he put his hands up in a surrender motion.."Wanna talk about it?" he finally asked..

"You? Talk?" she laughed bitterly and then turned back to the bag. It was common knowledge that Steele never really talked to anyone, well unless he was trying to get them into bed. Apparently 500 years of living has taught him only one thing, that woman were sex objects..

"I cant talk, sometimes" he smirked some as she shook her head..

"Yeah well I will pass, I would rather beat the shit out of this bag" she said as she punched the bag once more..

Steele moved in front of the bag and held onto it as she punched it.."Your pissed about Evangeline getting all the glory" he said nonchalantly and she hit the bag really hard.."I mean I don't blame you, she is a crazy bitch" he continued..

"And yet it doesn't bother you that she is out there potentially putting peoples lives in danger" Natalie said angrily as she hit the bag again.

"I mean thats a bit drastic don't you think" he began as she purposely missed the bag and hit his hand hard, she had to bit back the pain from hitting into what felt like concrete.

"Ow, now that hurt" he said as he looked at his hand..

"She nearly got me killed, hell she tried to kill me" Natalie snapped..

"well I did say she was crazy" he laughed a little but Natalie didn't."OK, so she is crazy we both know that but honestly did you really think that John would let you be in that kind of danger" he raised an eyebrow.."It says a lot"

Natalie rolled her eyes now.."John thinks I'm an idiot and that I cant take care of myself"

"I think I'm a pretty good judge of what John likes and doesn't like, I mean I have been around him for the last 300 years or so" he said honestly..

Even though Natalie wanted to believe Steel and what he said, she just couldn't bring herself to think that he even liked her like that, hell at least he didn't show it.."Were just friends, end of story" she quickly added..

"Yeah OK" he laughed now.."I remember how frantic he was after the incident with Evangeline" he said seriously. "You can try to hide it all you want but the truth of the matter is that you care about him and he cares about you".

Natalie thought back to that moment when things had finally settled and she was back at the homestead. She had been so worried about john even though he was immortal and all. It seemed like forever until he showed up looking a little more worse than wear.

" _I just need to look at it Natalie, stop fighting me" one of the male residents of the house said. He was the doctor of the bunch, a guy by the name of Michael and at the present moment Natalie wanted nothing more than to see if John was OK._

" _I'm fine alright, just let me get up" Natalie protested as Michael shook his head.._

" _You have a gunshot to the calf, I need to make sure it was a clean shot. There could be broken bones and splinters" he said honestly.._

" _Nat just let him look at it OK, he knows what he is doing" Gigi said with a serious tone as Natalie sighed heavily.._

" _It doesn't even hurt" Natalie began to say as Michael moved her leg.."Damn it man, are you trying to kill me" she yelled out in pain as she hissed deep.._

 _Michael ignored her grunts as he inspected the wound.."Your lucky it didn't hit an artery"_

" _yeah well that bitch will be lucky if I don't split her in two" Natalie seethed angrily.._

" _I thought I heard fowl language in here, I hope your not giving Michael a hard time" her uncle Bo said as he came into the room.._

" _I'm fine OK, I just don't want it touched" Natalie said with a shake of her head.._

" _I gotta get the bullet out" Michael said as Natalie's eyes got wide.._

" _What? Its still in there?" she said in shock. The amount of pain she was feeling currently, she had assumed that it had passed through her leg leaving a hole there._

" _I'm gonna need my things, and an IV bag" Michael continued as he looked at Gigi.._

" _I'm on it" Gigi said as she walked out of the room.._

" _What are you planning on doing" Natalie said as fear began to race through her._

" _He is making it so you don't die, seriously Natalie your bleeding pretty bad" Bo said as he walked closer to her.._

" _Cant we just leave it in, I mean what harm can it do" she said as she looked at both of them. She never was one for a doctor. Hell she had broken her arm one time and it took her almost a month before she said anything to anyone._

" _Besides a raging infection and possible sepsis" Michael said dryly as her eyes got wide.."It has to come out Natalie"_

" _I just think that maybe were over thinking this, I'm sure I can walk" she began as she tried to move her leg and the pain was almost unbearable as she winced.._

" _Your gonna have to knock her out, you know that right" Bo said towards Michael.._

" _Woo, hold up, who said anything about knocking me out" Natalie said in shock.._

" _I can see that" Michael ignored her as he looked back at her leg and Gigi came in with a bag full of his stuff.._

" _Wait.. I don't want to be drugged, just give me some jack daniels and I will be fine" she looked at all of them but Michael shook his head._

" _Trust me you will be thanking me later" he said as he pulled out a very long syringe and she let out a gasp.._

" _Oh don't you dare stick me with that thing" she yelled as she tried to move onto the bed more but she could barely do that without excruciating pain.._

" _Your shot in the leg and your worried about a needle" Johns voice appeared as he entered the room and she nearly jumped up..._

" _Oh my god, your OK" she said with wide eyes.._

" _And your being combative, why don't you just let Michael take care of that OK" John said with a soft smile as he walked over to the bed.._

" _But what happened back there, is he dead?" Natalie said quickly as she looked at John. Relief rushing through her at the sight of him.._

" _Why don't you worry about that later, right now you need to let Michael take care of you" John said as he walked up next to her.."You know I warned you that I'm not good in bars" he smirked some.._

" _Yeah well just because you are immortal doesn't mean you cant die" Natalie said sarcastically.._

" _Actually thats the whole point remember" John smiled and then she felt a stinging prick by her thigh.._

" _What the hell was that!" she yelled out in pain and then she looked past John and saw Michael with the needle in his hand.."Son of a" was all she got out before the room went dark and she fell into a deep sleep.._

 _Natalie awoke feeling groggy and sore as her eyes fluttered open.."hey good morning sleepy head" she heard John's voice as she turned her head to the side and saw him sitting in a chair beside the bed.._

" _They knocked me out" she said as more of a statement than anything else.._

" _But now your as good as new, or at least you will be" John grinned some as he stood now and walked over to the side of the bed and looked at her.."Does it hurt?"_

" _I honestly feel nothing" she said almost in shock. She was pretty sure that right about now her leg should be throbbing something awful but it didn't She felt nothing._

" _The wonders of modern medicine" John glanced up at the IV bag that hung next to the bed and she looked at it too.._

" _Better then Jack Daniels" she smirked some..."Have you been in here the whole time" she finally said with a serious tone.._

" _Yep and let me say that the chair over there is horrible" John shook his head and grinned.._

 _Natalie was in shock that he had stayed by her side. Why had he? Her mind began to race as she laid there. He looked so amazing standing over her all protective like. It was the definition of sexy._

" _Worried I would break free" she felt the need to joke some as she looked at him._

" _One can never be too sure" he smiled and then his face got serious.."I should of never let that happen to you, I'm sorry" he said quietly.._

 _Natalie wanted to jump up and grab him. He was apologizing for something he had no control over, her heart swooned at the sight of him.."Yeah well I hope Evangeline got what she deserved, she did this you know" she finally said as he looked at her.._

" _Now Natalie there was a lot of gunfire going on" he began.._

" _Oh so you don't believe me either?" she shook her head as anger began to fill her.."I saw her, she wanted to kill me but she is a lousy shot" she said bitterly._

" _I know you two don't get along" John began.._

" _God why do you always believe her John" she huffed and tried to sit up some but she winced as some pain began to come back.._

" _Don't move so much" he said with concern as he leaned over her and then reached behind her head and pulled her pillow up some. He was so close, he smelt so good. She almost forgot about Evangeline and her murderous mind.."If you over do it you'll be paying for it in the morning" he said softly.."Is this better" he continued as he leaned over her and all she could do was nod her head as she looked into those deep blue pools that were his eyes.."I don't want anything bad to happen to you Natalie, I cant" he began to say and then he stood up as a knock was heard on the door and than Gigi entered.._

" _Hey bestie, you OK?" Gigi said with a soft smile as she looked at Natalie and then John.._

" _I'll leave you too alone" John said as he backed up some.."But behave yourself, both of you" he said before he left and Gigi watched him walk out of the room and then she looked back at Natalie She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Natalie.._

" _What?" Natalie began to blush now as she sat up in the bed.._

" _Nothing" Gigi smirked.."I almost feel bad for interrupting"_

 _Natalie rolled her eyes now.."There was nothing to interrupt, he was just checking in on me"_

" _Uh huh, checking up on you" Gigi smirked some more.._

Natalie was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of a lot of voices getting near.."So like I was saying just let him do his job OK, he knows what he is doing" Steele finished as she looked up at him..

"Thanks for the pep talk" she said quickly as the gym began to get filled..

"Anytime Nat" he smiled at her.

Natalie spent the rest of the morning feeling like shit even after her talk with Steele. Steele seemed to think that John had feelings for her but after the night she had had she seriously doubted that. She wondered if he ever loved anyone, I mean he had to right? Then she would think of Evangeline and it boiled inside of her. She knew what that bitch was capable of even if everyone around her didn't believe it.

She ate her lunch alone in the kitchen as the sounds of her house mates laughing in the other room filled the air and then she heard someone enter and she looked up to see Chris standing there..

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" he said as he went to leave..

"Chris, wait" she called out as he stopped at the door but didn't turn around.."I'm an asshole OK"

He turned and faced her now.."I really feel like I should be the one apologizing, I came on too strong, I took advantage" he began with his head hanging low..

"Chris" she said softly and he looked up now..

"I almost ruined our friendship and I don't want that" he said honestly..

"I don't either" she shook her head.."What I said earlier" she began..

Chris shook his head.."Nat you don't need to say it OK" he began.."Id be lying if I said that kissing you was the highlight of my night but I know that its not really like that between us".

"Chris its just" she began..

"Do you love him?" he asked and her eyes got wide.."I mean obviously you do"

"Chris I'm not, I don't" she began to ramble awkwardly..

"Were friends right?" he looked at her seriously.."I mean hell how can I compete with an immortal" he smiled some..

"Chris, me and John aren't" she began and then stopped as she sighed..

"You don't have to tell me Nat, he's a lucky guy, the luckiest actually" he said seriously.

Natalie was just about to say something, anything actually at this point to redirect the conversation but suddenly a huge commotion was heard in the other room as they both looked in that direction. The sound of voices got louder and louder until shouting was heard.."What the hell" Natalie said as her and Chris both walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where a crowd of her house mates had formed..

"Tell me how it happened, did you see it with your own eyes!" Steele was damn near frantic as he spoke and thats when Natalie saw Evangeline..

"I don't know how it happened, it was so fast, you said it wasn't real, you said it didn't exist" Evangeline said with a tear filled face as she shook some..Natalie felt her heart begin to race as she looked at all the frantic faces..

"I gotta find him Bo" Steele said as he pushed past the crowd..

"Whats going on" Natalie said as a few people looked at her and then Gigi came over, she had tears running down her face.."Gigi whats going on" Natalie said as her heart began to thud more. Gigi never cried and Steele looked beside himself..

"Oh Nat" Gigi began and then she covered her mouth as she began to sob..

"What happened" Natalie began to get loud as she looked around the room and then at Evangeline.."Where's John?" her voice began to tremble but Evangeline just covered her face and cried.."Where is he!" Natalie yelled now, she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest and then she ran up to Evangeline but Chris grabbed her before she got close enough to her.."Let go of me! Where is John!" she yelled as she tried to fight Chris as he held onto her from behind..

"I didn't think it was real, Bo I didn't" Evangeline cried hysterically..

"Where is John, where is he! Someone tell me where John is!" Natalie yelled out and then a loud sound, almost louder then lightning was heard along with a flashing bright light and then Steele was in the room but he wasn't alone. He had Johns lifeless body in his large arms as Natalie screamed in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a hard chapter to write but I promise it will all be worth it. I even forced myself to watch John's accident again and how natalie dealt with. Damn i forgot how heartbreaking that was! But without further ado... ENJOY!

Chapter Five

It seemed like a nightmare, one that she wanted to desperately wake up from as she ran to Johns lifeless body that lay on the ground. The commotion going on around her seemed to go off in the distance as she stared at shock at what was before. John lay there looking completely at peace almost as if he was sleeping and she wanted to scream for him to wake up. This didn't seem real, it couldn't be real.

John was laying there, his body still as Natalie stared in shock at the scene unfolding before her.."Do something!" she yelled out continuously as everyone began to back up.."He's not dead, he cant be dead!" she yelled as tears fell down her cheeks..

"Natalie, I" Steele said as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him for help..

"He is immortal for gods sake, he cant die!" she yelled almost hysterically.."Steele you said it yourself, he isn't dead!"

"I'm so sorry, it all happened so fast and when I looked at him" Evangeline continued to cry as Natalie looked at her..

"What the hell did you do!" she yelled.."You did this" Natalie jumped up now and went to throw herself at Evangeline but before she got to her Steele had grabbed her..."She did something, she did it!" Natalie began to yell as she kicked her legs and swung her arms.."I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled at Evangeline and then Steele was literally dragging her from the room as she fought against him.."She did this, you know she did, let me go, LET ME GO!" she yelled as tears ran quickly down her cheeks..

"Natalie now is not the time to do this" Steele said as he got them into a room and quickly closed the door as he let her down..

"Listen I need to be out there when John wakes up, I need to be there" she said with tears as she tried to calm herself. Steele stood by the door and shook his head.."Stop it, he is gonna wake up any minute and I need to be there" she walked up to him..

"Natalie's he's not" Steele began to say quietly..

"He's not what? Huh? He got knocked out or something, come on he is gonna wake up soon" Natalie said through tears as she shook her head.."I wont go after her I promise but I need to be out there Steele" she begged..."OK just let me go out there, I need to be out there".

"Natalie listen to me" Steele said quietly as she looked at him and nodded her head.."Do you remember a few years back when we were looking for that sword, the one that predates back to early mankind?"

"Listen I don't know what this has to do with the present time, right now John is going to need me out there" she said as she wiped her face some..

"Natalie it wasn't just any ordinary sword, it had the ability to kill anything" he took a deep breath.."Mortal and immortal alike"

"What? No.. It was just a stupid sword, you even said so yourself" she said as her voice shook.

"We couldn't risk anyone else knowing about the sword Natalie, if in the wrong hands" his voice trailed and then he hung his head down..

"Just let me go out there, please" she begged again, she didn't want to hear what he had to say, she wouldn't allow herself too.

"Natalie" he said with his head hanging down.."He's gone Natalie"

"No...no... no he is not, now get the hell out of my way!" she yelled as she tried to push him past the door but he wouldn't budge.."Stop it, he isn't not gone.. He isn't, he cant" she began to yell hysterically and then she punched Steele hard in the chest and then again until he grabbed her tight and pulled her against him as she sobbed uncontrollably.."He cant be gone, he cant be"...

She cried against Steele until his shirt was soaked completely with her tears. She couldn't wrap her mind around this and around that sword. He was suppose to live forever, he wasn't suppose to die.

Slowly Natalie pulled back as she wiped her eyes even though they still watered with tears..

"Natalie" Steele put his hand on her shoulder, his eyes gleaming with tears..

"I just, I want to be alone" she said as she turned from him and wiped her face again.."Please" she choked through tears and he nodded his head as he reached for the door knob and open the door. She took the opportunity to push past him as she ran directly back into the room where John was and she fell to her knees as she brought his head into her lap.."Please John, please wake up, please wake up" she cried as she held onto him.

Time seemed to stop altogether as Natalie laid there crying until no more tears could come and then she just laid there on the cold wood floor next to him until no one was left in the room but her. The idea of what happened, the unfathomable was too much to take. How could he be gone? She couldn't understand it and she never would. She felt numb and devoid of feelings as she laid there, her mind drifting to another place a better place where things weren't filled in darkness. A world where john existed.

 _The pool water felt refreshing as she laid there just soaking up the sun. It was rare occasions like this that she could actually unwind and not think about the evil in the world. It was a random trip to Florida that had brought a handful of them there and with a coven of vampires now out of the picture it was time to get some release.._

 _Natalie ran her hand across the cool water as she watched it cascade over her arm and hand. The sight of John walking out onto the pool deck with a pair of shorts on made her grin. He never wore shorts but he looked damn good in them.._

" _You should take a dip, the water feels amazing" Natalie smiled at him and splashed a bit of water his way.._

" _Nah I think I will just take my chances over here" he smirked as he got to a chair and sat down on it.._

" _Scared of the water?" Natalie smirked at him.._

" _Scared? Nothing scares me, you should know that by now" he shook his head and smiled._

" _Oh ok, maybe your just scared of being defeated" Natalie shrugged her shoulders and spun around quick, a huge grin on her face.._

" _Pardon me? Defeated?" John sat up more now as he looked at the pool.._

" _I mean I do hold the record for fastest lap in the pool" Natalie looked at him over her shoulder.."But I mean if you cant handle that"_

" _I see what your doing and its not going to work" John sat back more now.._

" _Fine suit yourself" Natalie grinned and then began to swim out.."Chicken" she said quickly as he sat up again.._

" _Did you just call me a chicken?" John sat back up now and looked at her.._

" _Well if it looks like a chicken and walks like a chicken" Natalie laughed.._

" _You know I could do three laps while you barely do one" John stood now.._

 _Natalie rolled her eyes playfully.."Yeah ok, that would be the day" she laughed.._

" _You wanna make a bet on that?" he put his hands on his shirt and quickly pulled it over his chest revealing a series of huge muscles that made her heart skip a beat.._

" _Loser has to make the other one dinner, from scratch" she grinned big.._

" _Oh so now its a challenge huh" John laughed some.."I hope you've had some cooking lessons" he said as he dove into the pool and Natalie raced to the edge as he swam over to meet her..When he came up his long brown hair was wet and matted on his gorgeous face. He really was the image of perfection.."One lap or two?" he smirked at her._

 _Natalie smiled big.."lets not get ahead of ourselves, one lap"_

" _I could that with one arm behind my back" he grinned big.._

" _Alright big shot lets see what you got, on the count of one, two.." she began to say and before she said three she took off in the water.._

" _Damn cheater, still not gonna be enough time" he laughed and then began to swim._

 _Natalie pushed herself as hard as she could in the water and then she saw his body come next to hers and then past it as she pushed herself some more. He was fast and damn strong! At the last second she decided to play dirty as she reached out and grabbed his ankle, tugging him back.._

" _Hey!" he laughed as she pushed herself off of him and towards the edge of the pool.._

" _Never said I play fair" she laughed as she took off in front of him but he had tricks of his own and soon she was being tugged under water as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under. When they both came up from the water they were laughing and coughing up water.."Now that is cheating" she laughed and coughed.._

" _Learned from the best" he laughed and then the mood suddenly changed as they both stood inches apart, completely submerged in water..He reached his hand to her face and pushed a piece of her hair back.."Thats better" he smiled some and so did she. They stayed silent for a moment as she stared into his deep blue eyes.. He smiled at her and said "By the way, chicken sounds great for dinner" and then he was swimming off as she stayed there and before she knew it he had got to the edge and declared himself winner as she laughed.._

Over the next few days Natalie refused to leave her bedroom. Johns body had been moved to mausoleum but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. What was the point of being immortal if you could actually die? For days she just laid in her bed only getting up to use the restroom. She refused to eat and barely slept, when she did it was only nightmares of what had happened. It replayed in her head over and over again even though she hadn't been present for the actual act.

She had overheard her Uncle talking to Steele about the event. Mitch had somehow acquired the sword and he had used it on John. According to Evangeline the only reason he kept her alive was to relay a message back to Bo that the tides had turned in Mitch's favor.

Natalie felt sick and angry. The sadness had filled her so deeply that all she wanted now was revenge, not only with Mitch but with that bitch Evangeline as well.

Gigi would come to visit but most of the time Natalie pretended to be sleeping. Rex would come in often as well. He tried to give her support but she didn't want that from anyone, she wanted John back and if she couldn't get that then she wanted Mitch dead!

Gigi stared at Steele as he sat at the large dining room table, barely touching his food. This is how the atmosphere in the house had changed. It was quiet and solemn. There was no more late night comedy movies that had the house laughing till midnight. There were no cookouts were the guys would tell exaggerated stories of their days events. It was as if everyone had become an empty shell of their former selves. Johns death had rocked the house in a way that no one would of expected.

"I'm worried about her" Gigi finally said as he looked up from his plate of food..

"She has to deal with this in her own way, we cant force anything" he said quietly as he looked back down at his plate of food and then pushed it aside. His stomach too upset to eat anything.

Rex walked into the room as he looked at the two of them.."Bo wants us in the living room in ten minutes" he said quietly..

"Great, whats it about" Gigi said dryly as she got up from the table.

"I don't know but we have to do something, its been a week now and we cant just sit here and wallow" Rex said as they both looked at him and then he left the room..

"You know he's right, we have to do something" Gigi said as she stood up and Steele just sat there as she left, alone with nothing but his own thoughts.

Natalie fell into a restless sleep as she tossed and turned. Her dreams nothing more than nightmares that made her wake up in a cold sweat. She was done with sitting around, something was gonna get done and it was gonna happen now. She would get her own brand of justice.

The living room was loud with people talking as Bo entered and then it got immediately quiet as they all looked at the man in charge. "I know your all wondering why I called you here" he began as he walked across the room.."Now that we know that the sword exists and Mitch has it, we need to have a plan of action otherwise not only will Johns death be in vain but the death of thousands even millions could be at risk here". He said seriously as they all looked at him. Whispers could be heard as everyone looked at one another.. "Some of you may of noticed that Evangeline is gone, I thought that right now while things were all still pretty raw that it would be better for her to away from the house" he began as sighs were heard..

"But she never fully explained what happened, she could have been involved" Gigi began in Natalie's defense as Bo looked at her.

"I am fully aware of the situation at hand Gigi and I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that Evangeline used the same protocol as we all would" he said as Gigi rolled her eyes. "Right now I honestly don't care how you feel or how any of you feel" he looked at them all. "We are at war and we need to get our heads straight, first thing tomorrow were heading out in groups" he said sternly.."Now get some sleep and meet me back in here at 5 am" he finished as he left the room..

"This is bullshit, I cant believe he just let Evangeline leave" Gigi huffed as Chris and Rex came over to her..

"Whatever I'm glad the bitch is gone" Rex said quickly..

"We just need to stay focused, all of us" Chris added.

"Chris is right, we need to do this, John was like my brother and I refuse to let his death be in vain" Steele said as everyone nodded.

"I'm gonna let Natalie know" Gigi said as Rex touched her arm.

"I don't think" he began.

"She has a right to be involved Rex, after everything you both have lost" she pulled her arm back.."I'm telling her and don't you stop me" she said as she stormed out of the room and headed up stairs. Gigi knew that as dangerous as it was for Natalie that she had a right to help bring down Mitch. She got to the bedroom and opened the door, immediately she saw Natalie's bed empty and she walked to the bathroom, nothing once more.."Hey Nat?" Gigi called out and then she saw a small piece of paper on the dresser and she walked over to it..Her eyes got wide as she read it.."STEELE, REX, BO!" she yelled as she held the small note in her hand that read 'No more waiting, justice will be served!'.

Natalie was determined as she made her way through the busy streets. She knew exactly where she was gonna go. There was a local hangout that was known to be a huge attraction for the supernatural kind. It was a small club by the name of The Viper and even though she avoided the place on most occasions, well today wasn't one of those days.

She could still see Johns face in her head. The anger pushed her so much that she didn't even care that she was speeding through town. She knew that at any moment her Uncle would realize she was gone. All she wanted was enough time to draw the right attention her way and then she would make her move.

"Damn it why does she always have to do things her way!" Bo grunted angrily as he held the note in his hand..

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, we need to go get her" Rex said with worry.

"Let me do this, I have ways of getting around fast" Steele said as Bo looked at him.."You work on figuring out a plan" he said as he got to the door..

"I'm going with you" Gigi said as she walked over to him.

"Oh no no... I work alone" Steele stopped her in her tracks..

"Yeah well suck it up buttercup cause I ain't taking no for an answer" Gigi said seriously.

Natalie got to The Viper club in no time. The parking lot itself was jammed packed as she got out of her car and headed to the doors. It was now or never, she was gonna get to Mitch one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wandering into a known supernatural club is asking for trouble. Natalie knew this and she didn't care. She knew the only way she was going to be able to get close enough to Mitch was by putting herself out there and making a scene while she did it. The Viper club had been a target over the years but as Bo had put it, not every supernatural being is bad and not everyone deserved death. So the club was left relatively untouched as long as none of the beings in there disrupted the world then they would be free to live as the rest but Natalie knew that there was always a bad seed somewhere and she was sure she would find that there.

For the first time in years she felt no anxiety as she entered the place filled with those she would normally hunt down and kill. It was like a safe haven for them and it would stay that way. Natalie pushed opened the doors and was immediately hit with techno music and flashing lights. She was determined as she looked around and then quickly headed to the bar as all eyes began to go on her. Most of the staring faces were curious to see a human going into the club. As she neared the bar she put in an order for a shot as she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces.

The bartender placed the shot on the counter as he looked at her with intrigue.."Your new here" he said as she drank back her shot and glanced back at him..

"Do you know a guy named Mitch?" she blurted out as the bartender seemed a bit shocked and not only that, she had seem to get the attention of some others who sat nearby.

"No, sorry" he said as he quickly walked away from her, she could tell he was lying and she sighed with frustration as she looked around the packed club. She knew someone knew something and she was sure that someone there had to have some sort of affiliation to him as well. I mean it had been common knowledge that Mitch was working with the otherworldly kind and even building an army so to speak.

She looked around for someone who looked like a good candidate but most of the beings there were busy dancing or talking to one another but then she saw someone, a someone she hadn't seen in years. A man or better yet vampire by the name of Marcus, she had first run into him about five years ago when a bunch of them were on a hunt. It just so happened demons were involved and Marcus had shown up at one of the most inopportune times. He nearly got staked that night if it wasn't for John. See Marcus was with a breed of other vegan vampires who lived off of synthetic blood or that of animals. They didn't feed on humans anymore and so according to John they were not a target. Natalie remembered the meeting as if it was yesterday..

 _All the clues had lead them to an old abandoned factory that had been shut down years ago. The demonic activity that seem to take place in the area was at an all time high and possessions of humans was increasing at an alarming rate. They had narrowed down the demons to this location and with their various tools to get rid of the parasites they began to surround the building._

" _You two stick together, me and Rex will check out the other side" John said as he pointed at Gigi and Natalie.._

" _Aye aye captain" Natalie smirked at him as he playfully rolled his eyes and walked away.._

" _When are you planning on making a move already" Gigi rolled her eyes.._

" _What are you talking about, a move? With who? John?" Natalie tried to act shocked but the fact of the matter was that she was definitely crushing on him hard._

" _Uh yeah, Immortal or not I think he has the hots for you" Gigi smirked.._

" _Yeah ok, lets just keep our minds straight ok" Natalie blushed some and looked back at the building. The sound of something in the distance caught their attention.."Did you hear that?" she whispered to Gigi.._

" _Yeah, it was over there by those abandoned cars, wanna check it out and I will stay here?" Gigi said as Natalie nodded and clutched her knife in her hand as she quietly walked over to a bunch of busted up cars. She looked back at Gigi who gave her a thumbs up and then she looked underneath each one but nothing.._

 _But then she heard the sound again and it was closer as she rounded a car and nearly tripped on something, a leg and then she gasped but before a sound could be made a hand came over her mouth from behind._

" _Don't scream darling, its not what it looks like" she heard a male voice say into her ear as he kept his cold hand on her mouth. Her body tensed almost immediately, the only things out there with hands this cold were vampires not to mention there was a dead guy on the ground._

 _She didn't think twice as she plunged her knife into the thigh of the vampire behind her and he immediately removed his hand as he backed up and she spun around. Standing before her was a dark haired vampire with bright blue eyes. He was dressed in all black including a trench coat that went almost all the way to the ground. Her knife impaled in his leg, he reached for it.."Don't even think about it blood sucker" she snapped at him as she reached for her other knife but she couldn't find it.._

" _You know that was incredibly rude of you to just stab me like that, do you know how expensive these pants are and now they are ruined" he huffed as he pulled out the knife and she backed up.._

" _Stay back" she yelled out as she fumbled for something to use as a weapon.._

" _Seriously darling if I wanted you dead I would of broke your neck seconds ago" he shook his head with a smile on his lips.."But I do believe I will be holding onto this, cant have you waving it around every chance you get"..Natalie didn't waste another second as she grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and lunged at him but he moved way too fast for her.."Someone is feeling a bit aggressive" he said as he stood on the hood of a nearby car.._

" _Don't toy with me bloodsucker" Natalie seethed as she stared up at him.._

" _I would much rather have a conversation then all this hostility" he began.."Like I said there is a misunderstanding"_

" _Like hell there is!" Natalie yelled as she lunged at him again and once more he moved too quick as she slammed into the car with her body.._

" _Your going to wear yourself out" he said with a shake of his head and before she could answer a blur of something or someone was grabbing onto him and pinning him against a car. It took Natalie a second to realize that it was John and he had the vamp by his neck.."Is that you Jonathan?" the vamp said as Natalie ran over.._

" _He killed that guy over there" Natalie began as John looked at her and then let go of the vamp.._

" _Marcus" John began as Marcus rubbed at his neck.._

" _What the hell are you doing, kill him!" Natalie yelled.._

" _She is a feisty one, isn't she?" Marcus backed up some.._

" _Just unfamiliar with your kind, wanna tell me who the guy on the ground is?" John asked as he ignored Natalie.._

" _Uh Hello, I'm right here, what the hell are you doing John!" Natalie snapped at him as he finally looked at her now.._

" _This is Marcus, not a threat or at least I'm hoping he isn't" John looked back at him.._

" _Oh the guy? Not me, see I was taking a stroll and I heard a noise, when I came to check the guy was already dead" Marcus said as he stood there.._

" _You seriously don't believe him, right" Natalie was in shock, she couldn't believe that John was having a conversation with this thing!_

 _John turned from him and began to walk over to the body..Natalie followed.."Marcus is not a threat Natalie, trust me"._

" _Trust you? He's a damn bloodsucker!" Natalie yelled as Marcus kept his distance.._

 _John leaned over the body and inspected it.."Definitely not a vampire wound"_

" _See I told you" Marcus said quickly and then he shot Natalie a look.."You could apologize?"_

" _Seriously am I being punked or something? John this thing is a bloodsucker" Natalie said in shock as she pointed at Marcus._

" _Actually Vegan to be correct" Marcus smiled.._

" _A what?" Natalie couldn't believe her ears.._

" _Natalie what he is trying to say is that he doesn't drink human blood, he hasn't in many centuries" John said as he stood up now.."Did you get a good look at who did this?" he brought his attention back over to Marcus.._

" _A Vegan, are you joking?" Natalie was furious now.._

" _Not everything out there is bad" John began and then he looked back at Marcus."So you saw nothing?"_

" _What ever it was, it was fast" Marcus said as he kept a close eye on Natalie as she held onto the piece of wood.."I think we got off on the wrong foot darling"_

 _Natalie rolled her eyes at him and then looked at John.."This is crazy" she began and then a scream was heard in the distance, it was Gigi.._

" _Well I would love to stay and chat but uh, id rather not associate with those things" Marcus said quickly and then he tossed the knife on the ground and just as quickly he was gone._

" _Lets go see what the hell is going on, stay close" John said as Natalie grabbed her knife and they took off towards the building._

Natalie watched as Marcus mingled across the club, she still didn't trust him but he may just have the answers she was seeking and she headed his way. He looked just the way she remembered him but then of course he would, he was a vampire. He looked in her direction just as she got a few feet away. A look of shock crossed his features as he excused himself from the group he was entertaining.

"Well, well; what do I owe the pleasure for this visit Miss Natalie?" he smiled some as he looked at her.

Natalie's face kept stiff as she looked at him.."I'm looking for Mitch Lawrence" she began as his eyes got wide..

"Shall we do this in private, surely you don't want the wrong ears hearing this" he said sounding a bit nervous..

"Actually I don't give a shit who hears" she said dryly and he moved closer to her now.

"Something is wrong, where is your hero Jonathan" he said quickly as he looked around as if John was gonna jump out at any minute..

"Like I said, I'm looking for Mitch, do you or don't you know where he is?" she said again, this time a bit louder as some people looked in their direction..

Marcus smiled nervously.."This way" he began to walk as she huffed..

"I don't have time for this" she snapped but he kept walking and she followed after him. "I want to know where he is" she said again as Marcus turned and faced her now..

"I don't think you understand the importance of being discreet" he said quietly as he pointed at a room..

Natalie rolled her eyes at him now.."You have two minutes and thats it" she said as she walked in and he closed the door..

"Well you seem a little more feisty than usual" he said as he looked at her.."Where is Jonathan?"

"Dead ok, where is Mitch" Natalie blurted out coldly and he blinked in shock..

"As in dead, dead?" he said with confusion.

"Just tell me where I can find Mitch" she said once more, she was losing her patience.

"But he was" Marcus began as she narrowed her eyes at him.."My condolences" he said honestly.."So the rumors were true" he finally said quietly as he seemed to think..

"What rumors?" she asked with annoyance.

"The ones of the sword of course, you can see why I am hesitant to say Mitch's name out loud" he said as he began to pace..

"So you know about the sword, what else do you know" Natalie said quickly..

"Why are you alone?" he asked as he got across the room.."Surely your not about to try and take on Mitch alone?" he blinked in shock as she just stared at him.."I see, bold yet not very smart might I add".

"Listen I didn't come here for advice, I want to know where I can find him" she snapped angrily.

"I don't run in those circles anymore Miss Natalie" he began and she pulled out her knife quick.."Oh I was just beginning to wonder if you were going to go all ninja on me again" he smirked..

"I'm not playing around" she held the knife in her hand..

"Nor I, if I remember correctly last time you tried this game" he began as she flung the knife at him and he grabbed it in mid air before it reached his heart.."You've been practicing, I'm impressed"

"Just tell me where he is" she snapped again..

"I must say I'm a bit worried about this rogue attitude, do you have a death wish?" he cocked his head to the side as he held onto the knife.

"You know what, never mind, I don't have time for games" she spun to leave but he was standing right there and she tried not to seem too shocked.."I'm not scared of you" she said honestly..

"Noted" he said as he held the knife out to her and she quickly took it back.."You do not want to mess with Mitch, he even has my kind and others like me running scared" he said honestly.."It really is a shame about Jonathan, I liked him. He was always fair" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Just point me in the right direction, thats all I want" she said as he looked at her and sighed..

"See the thing about Mitch is, well he only gets found if he wants to" he began as he walked around her.."He is a man with a plan and if he wants you to find him then you will" he said honestly..."But I would advise against it, he can make death look like a vacation compared to what he can do to you".

"Listen he is only human and humans can die" she snapped..

"See my dear innocent Natalie, he is neither human or inhuman, he is much much worse" his voice had a chill to it.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" she said with anger.

"Jonathan should be so lucky that he was spared and only got death" Marcus shook his head..

"Stop talking riddles" she shook her head.."I don't care what he is, I want to know where he is" she said but before he could answer a loud crash was heard in the distance as they both looked at the door and Marcus's eyes got wide.

"Well it looks like you may of just gotten your wish" he said with worry in his voice..

Natalie stormed over to the door, if Mitch was there then she was gonna let him take her..Marcus got to the door before she could.."Move out of my way" she snapped at him.

"As much as I would love to let you deal with this in your own way, I just don't have the conscience for it" he said as he looked at her..

"I really don't give a shit what you think" she began but he grabbed hold of her arm..

"This may hurt a bit" he said and before she could react they were whipping through the air as she screamed out.

Natalie screamed until her lungs felt like they would burst out of her chest. Her eyes stayed shut tight but the feeling of rushing wind against her body was enough to make her want to pass out but it was all over before she knew it as her legs hit solid ground. She leaned over in a hurry as she vomited the small contents of her stomach.

"I probably should of warned you not to scream, it makes the whole thing so much worse" Marcus said nonchalantly as she glared at her him as she continued to heave.."You could try to aim in the trash, that rug is priceless" he grinned.

"What the hell did you do!" she finally yelled as she looked around and she was shocked to see that they were in some sort of large foyer. Paintings filled the walls and two large sectional couches were lining the room.."What the.." she gasped in shock.

"I know its a work of art, what can I say I'm a huge fan of modern art" He grinned as he walked across the room..

"Where the hell are we Marcus" she snapped at him..

"Well my home of course, drink?" he smiled as he walked over to a large bar on the far side of the room..

"Your home?, No... no way, get me out of here!" she yelled in shock..

"Sorry no can do" he said as he poured a drink..

"You know what, screw you I'm leaving" she yelled as she spun around and stormed to the first door she could find and when she opened it she nearly fell onto the floor at the sight below because they definitely weren't in Pennsylvania anymore. Waves crashed onto rocks below and all she could see was ocean as far as the eye could see..

"Its magnificent isn't it" Marcus said as he walked up to her.."Here, trust me you'll need it" he held out a glass to her and she grabbed it in a hurry as she downed it..

"Where are we?" she said with anger and shock rising dangerously high in her..

"Stone haven, Scotland or at least were close to it" he smiled as he sipped his own drink..

"You have got to be shitting me, were in Scotland!" she yelled as she tossed her glass..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie stormed past Marcus and back into the house on the cliff. "I cant believe you did this!" she snapped as he walked back inside.

"Well technically it could be worse" Marcus began as she spun around and looked at him..

"I'm in freaking Scotland!" she yelled.."Bring me back, bring me back now Marcus!"

"You really should have another drink" he ignored her as he walked past her..

"You cant do this!" she yelled as he walked to the bar.."This is abducting!"

"Actually I consider it a debt to society" Marcus said as he poured another drink and she stormed over to him as he turned and held out a glass to her in which she promptly grabbed it and slung it at the wall as it shattered.."OK so your not a wine girl" he began..

Natalie got up in his face.."I'm not joking Marcus, get me the hell out of here or...or" she was fuming now..

"Or what darling? Your in Scotland remember and as I see it, well I hold the cards until you settle down" he shrugged his shoulders..

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she went to hit him but he was gone in a flash as she spun around but he was no where and then she yelled out in frustration. She was stuck in Scotland and on a cliff no less, seriously things couldn't get any worse then this.

Meanwhile Gigi and Steele were just arriving at the club where the local police department had taken over. The place looked as though a bomb exploded and even though they couldn't get close to see inside;they just knew that something bad had taken place.

"What if something happened to her?" Gigi said with concern as she looked at Steele..

"I don't sense her near here anymore" Steele began as he looked around.."Hang on let me ask a few people" he said as he walked away and Gigi stood and watched the chaotic scene before her.

Steele made his way up to anyone he could see and no one had information other then the craziness that had happened. He was about to give up when a tall guy walked over to him.."Your looking for the red head?" the guy began as Steele nodded his head.

"Yeah have you seen her around?" Steele asked anxiously.

The guy looked around quick and then back at Steele.."She was looking for" he paused and looked around again.."Him" he finished nervously.."Listen I don't want trouble man ok, I'm just a bartender trying to make ends meet" the guy continued.

"Did you see where she went?" Steele asked and before the bartender could answer someone else did..

"I have her" Marcus said as Steele spun around and narrowed his eyes as Marcus backed up.."I did you a favor, the girl has a death wish or something" Marcus said seriously..

"Over here, now" Steele said as he grabbed Marcus's arm and pulled him out of the way of prying eyes and ears.."Tell me where she is" he demanded..

"Listen I'm not the bad guy here, I helped her" Marcus began as he put his hands up and Steele let go of him.."She is safe"

"Where is she" Steele was losing his patience..

"You know a little gratitude wouldn't kill you, she would be dead by now or worse if I hadn't done something" Marcus said quickly.

Steele sighed heavily as he stood there and Gigi quickly came over.."Do you know where she is, did you do something to her?" she asked with confusion as she looked at Steele and then Marcus..

"I'm feeling a lot of hostility here and its making me uncomfortable" Marcus began as he looked at them..

"He has her" Steele said to Gigi whose eyes got wide..

"What? What did you do to her!" Gigi yelled out..

Marcus rolled his eyes at both of them."you know you both are perfect for one another"

"I'm not playing around Marcus, where is she" Steele gritted his teeth.

"Like I said she is fine and until your willing to talk to me and not threaten me then I have nothing more to say" Marcus said seriously and then within a flash he was racing away, all that was left was a blur.

"That son of a bitch!" Steele clenched his fist.

"Do you think he will hurt her? I mean I know who he is" Gigi began with worry..

"I just don't know, Marcus never does anything out of the goodness of his black heart" Steele shook his head..

"Well then lets just go to him" Gigi said anxiously.

"Its not that easy, he's not like the others. It will be harder to trace him" Steele said honestly.."But I may know someone, lets go".

Natalie felt like breaking something as she walked around the huge house filled with all sorts of antique artifacts. She could only assume he had stolen all of this over time. She felt sick to her stomach and pissed that Marcus was toying with her life. So what if she was being reckless, nothing mattered now, John was dead and he wasn't coming back.

Natalie fell down to her knees and began to cry, at first she tried to control herself but soon she was crying heavily as she covered her face with her hands. He was gone, he was really gone.

She stayed like that until her legs went numb from sitting on them and then she wiped her face and quickly got up as she looked around. She would find a way out of this god forsaken place, she wouldn't just wallow in her own misery. She went with a mission from room to room as she tore the place upside down, not caring how Marcus would feel when he got back.

It began to feel like a fruitless quest as she found nothing in each room and she almost felt defeated until she happened upon a locked door and curiosity peaked at her as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to unlock the door. It took a few tries but she finally got it open as she looked into a small room with random objects covered in sheets. One by one she pulled off the sheets only to be let down by more artifacts. Some seemed so old that she wondered how long Marcus had known John, had he known him in the 1800's. She remembered how John had told her once about his past, it was somewhat vague but she had learned that he too was once mortal and human until he had been chosen by the gods to help protect the world. It was a responsibility that he had appreciated greatly and one that he had accepted without a second thought. He had also told her about how reckless he had been when he was younger. How at times he was selfish and controlling. It wasn't until Steele had come to him and told him of his fate shall he accept it.

Natalie began to wonder if she could have been there at that time. If she would of known John at that time, maybe she could of changed his future and he would be alive today. The thought of that made her heart even heavier as she thought of him and how she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. That she loved him, that she always loved him.

The sight of something glimmering through the room caught her attention as she moved across the large area and over to something large that was covered. She pulled on the sheet and as if dropped to the ground she jumped quickly as she saw her own reflection in the large mirror. She laughed through tears as she looked at the stupid mirror but then she saw something. It was quick and if she hadn't been looking at the mirror she may of missed it but she was almost sure that for a second she saw John standing next to her. She quickly looked around the room as her nerves began to get uneasy. Was John's spirit there now? She was never one to be religious but there was definitely something in their air at the moment and it made her weak in the knees as she looked back at her own reflection in the mirror and then slowly but surely she saw him once more and this time he was saying something but she couldn't hear him..

"John?" she said with shock and confusion. She was too scared to look away from the mirror because if she did he may be gone again.."John, I cant hear you" she said again, not caring if she sounded crazy or not and then she heard it loud and clear..

"Help me" his voice made her gasp as she reached out to touch his reflection in the mirror as tears began to trace down her face..

"How? I don't know how to help you" she said as she touched the mirror and then almost instantly the room began to spin and before she could react she was being sucked into the mirror as she screamed out.

Marcus got back into his house feeling a bit more annoyed then he had been before he left and then he saw the mess left behind as his eyes got wide. The brand new vase he had just gotten from Milan was in a million pieces on the ground and two of his antique art works were barely hanging on the wall.. He stormed past in anger yelling her name.."Natalie...Natalie!" but there was no answer as he went from room too room in shock.."Damn it Natalie those are priceless works of art!" he continued to yell as he saw the sight of his numerous rooms that were now trashed.."I leave you alone for mere minutes!" he huffed as he headed down the hall but then he saw a room that he barely entered, one that he kept locked at all times and for good reason. He picked up his pace as he neared it and his eyes got wide as he looked inside.. Everything was in disarray and he felt his anxiety start to amp up as he looked around.

This wasn't just any ordinary room and it had been locked for a reason. This room contained ancient artifacts that he had collected over time, artifacts that held all sorts of magic in them, dark included. He glanced down at a sneaker left by the one object he dreaded the most, the mirror of chance. "What did you do Natalie" he said as he picked up the shoe and looked into the mirror.

Natalie screamed as she fell at an alarming rate. She was gasping for breath as she opened her eyes just in time to see the ground below her. Her scream ended promptly as she hit the ground with an astounding force and then everything around her went black.

It was the sound of crackling fire wood and a heavy scent of smoke that made her eyes pop open as she coughed and gasped into the air. It was then that she saw the face of two women standing over her. Their eyes wide as they looked down at her..

"What Happened?" Natalie said as she sat up quickly and then took sight of the room before her. It was a small room with only a chair in the corner and she immediately looked down at the bed or at least it felt like a sort of bed that she sat upon. The women whispered to each other as Natalie pulled the itchy blanket from her legs and then gasped when she saw she didn't have her jeans on, she promptly pulled the blanket up.."Where are my jeans" she said with confusion as she looked around some more and then women just kept staring at her and whispering.."I'm talking to you!" Natalie was getting angry now as she stared at the two women who stopped whispering now.."Oh forget it, I will find them myself" she huffed as she threw her legs off the bed and onto the wooden floor , thats when she looked at it, like really looked at it. Was she in some cabin? Had she bumped her head? Was she dead or dreaming?

"I dinna ken what yer jeans are" one of the women finally spoke as Natalie looked up at them. The woman had a very round face and an equally round body but it was her accent that got Natalie as she looked at the woman confused.

Natalie suddenly felt naked as she sat there and she quickly pulled the blanket over her legs as she looked at the women. They were both staring at her with a sort of wonder and shock. Then she took in the sight of their clothes, it definitely wasn't the latest fashion, not even close to it. They looked like they came straight out of some old movie or something and that accent, what was that? Then the idea hit Natalie as embarrassment washed over her. Marcus must of put them up to it, she should of known he would try and mess with her head.."Very funny, Marcus, right?" Natalie said with a laugh as she stood now, exposing her legs as the women backed up some and gasped.."Very funny Marcus, you can come out now, you fooled me asshole" she yelled as the women gasped some more in shock and covered their mouths.. "What is this a prop or something, whats behind the door" Natalie said sarcastically as she walked up to the women who backed up into the wall with wide eyes.."Oh please I'm sure its not nothing you haven't seen before ladies" she said with a hint of anger as she stood there in just a tank top and underwear. "I'm not joking, back up from the door, I'm gonna kick his ass" Natalie said as she pushed one of the women aside and grabbed for the door handle as they began to talk in yet another crazy language. She would have to hand it to Marcus, he really did get her, that prick asshole!

Natalie swung the door open fully expecting Marcus to be on the other side laughing away but what she saw instead was a very large man standing there with two wide eyes..

"My lady!" one of the women gasped loudly..

"Who the hell are you!" Natalie blurted out as she stood there and then the sound of something hitting the floor behind her made her head spin only to see one of the women on the ground as the other one frantically waved air at her.

"ye off yer head!" the man yelled out as he pushed past her and over to the two woman as Natalie watched on in confusion and a bit of shock. The man said something to the lady on the floor who seem to of passed out and then they all looked at her. The man giving her one hell of a nasty look as she backed up.."Bambot!" he yelled at her as she backed up some more.."git on yer feet Mary, ye get some air" he looked back at the woman on the floor as Natalie looked around more now.

There was one room, not big either. It didn't have a couch, or a tv. It had a few wooden chairs and what looked like an old coal stove of some sort. There was a small round table with nothing on it. No pictures hung on the wall, no other door besides what looked like the front door. If Marcus did this then he was damn good. She walked over to the small coal stove that smelt like a fireplace and she looked for a sink, no sink!

"Dinna move" the large man growled at her as she spun around and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked pissed and big, very big. She eyed the door and then so did he. She ran to it and he ran too but she got to it before him and then ran out into the cold wet rain as she fell forward into the mud. She scrambled to her feet, completely covered in mud as she kept running. She didn't even dare look behind her. She was sure she had just stumbled across some sort of backwoods inbreeding or something and she wasn't about to play victim. She had seen enough horror movies to know how that would end. She kept running in hopes of finding a road and fast.

Her body quickly began to shiver as she ran, completely soaked now and covered in mud. She finally looked behind her and saw nothing but trees, lots and lots of trees. No cabin in sight. Where in the hell was she? She finally went to a slow jog as she looked around, nothing but woods all around her. Maybe she was dreaming after all? She shivered continuously. Can a person shiver in a dream? She felt absolutely freezing and the rain felt real, hell even the ground felt real. She finally stopped and stood under a large tree, some of its leaves blocking the rain as she looked down at her mud soaked legs.."Damn it!" she yelled out as she stood there. She would freaking freeze to death out there!"Hello" she called out and only heard her own echo.."You got to be shitting me!" she huffed but then she heard a sound in the distance, it almost sounded like something large hitting the ground repeatedly. She quickly looked left to right and saw nothing.."HELLO!" she yelled again, louder this time as the sound got closer and closer until she could finally distinguish it. A horse, it sounded like a bunch of horses.."Help! Somebody!" she yelled loud as she ran toward the sound but it sounded like more of an echo now but she kept running. Then out of no where something whizzed by her head and she felt a stinging sensation on her neck as her hand immediately went to it and she gasped when she saw blood. She turned fast and saw an arrow planted firmly in a tree behind her and she gasped once more and quickly spun around but two large hands grabbed her hard as her head went up and she saw a massive guy about seven feet tall standing in front of her. He was completely dirty and absolutely huge, his arm muscles literally bulging as he held onto hers. Then he smiled wickedly at her with blackened teeth as she let out a yell and kicked him hard between the legs as he let out a groan and promptly pushed her away as he yelled out in pain..She turned to run again but all she saw was men on horses, at least ten of them surrounding her as they laughed at the man in pain who yelled back at them..

"I dinna think so lass" one man smiled at her as he hopped off of the horse and Natalie immediately put her hands up in a surrender motion..

"OK ok.. I'm not gonna" Natalie began as she looked around at the men. They were all dressed strange, in plaid and it looked like kilts. She felt dizzy and sick all at once.."What the..." she began to say and just as quickly she felt a thump to the back of her head as she cried out in pain and her vision got blurry.. As she went in and out of it she saw the numerous men around, they were all laughing and looking at her. She couldn't even stand up as one man grabbed her arm..

"Git up lass" he said as she stumbled to her feet and brought her hand to her head, it felt wet and warm. She knew she was bleeding as her vision continued to go out and she winced in pain. Before she knew it she was being thrown into the back of a cart as she groaned. She could hear the men continuing to laugh as darkness suddenly covered her. She tried to move but the pain in her head stopped her as she gave up and fell backwards onto something hard..

"Och lass" a male voice said as she fought to keep consciousness.."Ye ok?" the voice said again as she groaned and bits of light filled the dark area.."Come on lass, ye need ta stay up" he said again as she felt arms pull her up some and she blinked her closing eyes. Then she saw something she couldn't believe as she reached her hand up and touched a rough face with those blue eyes that she would never forget..

"J...John?" she said before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Natalie awoke to feeling sore and her head throbbed. She reached for her blankets to cover herself as she shivered but all she felt was what resembled dirt and thats when her eyes opened quick. All she saw was darkness and a hint of light coming through as she gasped and tried to sit up..

"Ye shouldna move lass" a male voice said as she jumped some..

"Whats going on, where am I?" she began to panic as she felt around the darkness and then she remembered as she let out another gasp. This wasn't a dream, none of it was.

"Tis be best ta stay calm lass" the male voice said again as he moved into the light some and her eyes got wide.

"John?" she said in shock as memories came streaming back to her.."John oh my god, your really here" her voice began to crack with emotion as she jumped up as fast as she could and threw her arms around him as she hugged him. She couldn't help herself, he was really there, like right in front of her and he was alive.

"ye ken me?" he said with shock in his voice as she moved her head from his chest..

"Of course I do John, it's me, its Natalie" she could barely get the words out as her eyes teared up.."I thought...when I saw... oh god your alive" she hugged him once more as he stood there..

"Lass, I dinna ken what yer" he began as she looked up at him again..

"What's with the accent" she said with tears coming down her face..

"Aye lass dinna cry" he said softly as he brushed a tear from her cheek and then she went for it. She threw all caution to the wind, she may never get this chance again and she stepped up on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his. He groaned deep and then opened his mouth against hers as his tongue dove inside and she moaned against him as she held onto him tighter.

The kiss quickly deepened and then she was pushing him backwards as his back hit the wall and he groaned once more.."Lass" he said as he pulled his mouth from hers as he panted heavily and then she was kissing him once more. Accent or no accent this was John.

His hands moved down her back as he pressed her harder against him and she felt his erection against her belly as she moaned into his mouth and rubbed herself against him..His hands immediately went to her ass as he grabbed and squeezed her hard. She could barely contain herself as she moaned repeatedly and then he was yanking down her panties as his mouth continued its onslaught against her mouth and before she knew what was happening they were on the ground. His weight covering her as he nestled between her legs and then drove himself hard into her as she cried out in pleasure. He was so hard inside her and his thrusts were relentless and raw as he groaned into her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried out as their mouths broke free and he slammed into her again and again..

"Aye lass, ye feel so good" he groaned as his mouth took over hers once again.

She was in absolute ecstasy, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was all so primal and so hot as he continued pounding into her. And then her orgasm took over her quickly and intensely as she grabbed at his back and hair, making him growl into her mouth. With a few more quick thrusts he groaned deep and came inside her as she cried out once more and then he was collapsing against her as he breathed heavy..

They laid like that for a few moments, his face nestled in her neck as her body came back down to earth. She was in shock over what happened. A good shock though a shock no less..

"Ye can drive a lad mad lass" he finally spoke as he pulled himself off of her and she sighed heavily with the hugest smile on her face..

"You know the accent is a nice touch but" she began as she sat up some and he fixed his kilt.."You haven't worn that in awhile" she said in awe as she looked at him..

"Ye talking in riddle lass" he said somewhat out of breath as he sat back down..

Natalie rolled her eyes playfully as she looked at him.."How did this happen? I mean, I don't understand" she began as she shook her head..

"Ye a bonnie lass" he smiled at her.."Aye dinna regret it"

"Thats not what I mean John" she rolled her eyes again.."How are you here, and where exactly is here?" she asked with confusion..

"Aye dinna ken, a prison aye suppose" he said as he stood up now and walked over to what looked like bars and now she began to freak out as she scrambled for her panties..

"A what? John what is going on, how did we?" she said slightly more panicked as she stood up now and he looked at her..

"How do ye ken me?" he cocked his head to the side..

"Ok enough with the accent John, I'm starting to freak out, where the hell are we" she said as she looked around the small cell. Where the hell were they and how did she get there!

"I dinna ken what ye mean lass" he began as she walked over to the bars and touched one as she jumped back..

"Ok, what the hell? Were trapped in here?" she said with fear racing through her.

"Tis so lass, fer awhile aye suppose" he shrugged his shoulders..

"John I'm serious, cut it out ok.." she was getting frustrated now. Why was he keeping up this charade when she had so many unanswered questions! "Who did this!" she raised her voice some..

"Tis tha king" he shook his head..

"The what?" she began to laugh sarcastically but John just looked at her.."Your joking right? Tell me your joking?" he just looked at her.."John how did you get here, something is going on, I saw your body" her voice cracked with emotion..

"Aye and I saw yers, aye fancy it verra much" he smirked..

Natalie's eyes got wide now as she stood there, suddenly she felt self conscious in her underwear and no pants but there was no where to hide, no where to go.."Did Mitch do this or Marcus?" her heart began to race. None of this made sense and John was still playing a game. Anxiety filled her. Was she dreaming?

"Aye dinna ken tis Marcus or Mitch" he said with confusion as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about, John please just stop, I don't want to play this game ok" she said with fear racing through her. They were locked in a cell or at least it seemed that way. She went back over to the bars quick and tried to pull on them as he watched her.."Damn it help me" she raised her voice at him but he just stood there.."Why are you just standing there!" she was getting angry now..

"Lass calm down" he said quietly..

"Stop calling me Lass and stop playing this game" she snapped at him as she pulled on the bars again but they didn't budge.."Hello!" she began to yell loud as she stood there..

"Ye shouldna do that lass" he shook his head at her..

"Oh my god what is going on, is this real, is any of this real" she began to freak out as she ran over to each wall and touched it..

"Lass" he began..

"Stop calling me that! I'm Natalie" she yelled as voices could be heard coming and she quickly turned and looked at the bars and then John..

"Ye need ta stay calm, they're coming" he said as he backed up some and he looked worried which made her worried..

"Whose coming" she hated to even ask the question..

"Tis tha guards, ye dinna say a word lass" he said seriously as he looked back at the bars and the voices got closer as she backed up to the far wall and hid herself in the dark as she looked around.."Dinna move until aye say so" he added as he leaned against the wall next to the bars.

The sight of two large men came into her view as her heart began to race. She recognized one of them. She had seen him somewhere. Her mind began to race as she remembered the woods and then men. A gasp left her mouth as John looked at her and made a shushing motion with his hand..

"Aye laddie, ye like yer new home?" one of the guards laughed..The man was huge, much taller then his accomplice.

"Aye wish to speak ta tha king, tis my right" John began as the two men got close to the bars and laughed..

"Ye will see him soon enough laddie" the short guard said.."ye dinna really think ye could hide from us, did ye?" he smirked..

"Where's the bonnie lass?" tall guard said with a grin..."Aye wouldn't mind touching that skin again"

"Then why don't ye come in here and take ta wretched wench, Aye dinna want her" John said as Natalie gasped now..

"What the hell!" she yelled as the men laughed..

"Tis a ball of fire that one" the tall guard smiled big..

"Then go on, take tha wench, had my fill" John said as he pointed at her..

"What, wait! Why are you saying that John!" Natalie yelled out in anger.

The two men looked at one another and then back at her. They said something in another language and then they said it towards John who immediately backed up..

"No, stop it!" Natalie yelled as she looked around the small space for something to grab but there was nothing..

"Dinna move lad or tis be yer head" the tall guard said as he used a key to open the cell and John backed up more..

"What is going on!" Natalie yelled as she watched the tall man enter the cell and then walk over to John as the smaller guard entered. She looked at them both. They held a knife in their hand as her eyes got wide..

"Be quick about it" John said loudly as the man neared with a menacing look on his face. She was just about to scream and kick when a loud grunt was heard and then a loud thud. By the time the other guard spun around to see what the noise was, John was behind him and seconds later his neck was snapped. He dropped to the floor like the other guy, both dead.."Ye best be moving fast lass, we dinna have a lot of time" John said as he grabbed the knives and keys as he looked at her..

Natalie was completely in shock over what she had just witnessed..She was literally speechless..

"Aye said move lass, now!" John demanded as she jumped and then ran over to bars, then she slipped out of the cell.."Dinna make a sound" John warned as he quickly began to walk down a long corridor When they hit another locked door he opened it fast and then he was sprinting down another hall as Natalie barely kept up. She was absolutely frightened. She had no idea where they were. It was dark and looked old, was it a basement of some sort? She had no idea. They made it past two hallways before voices were heard again and john stopped quick. Natalie damn near crashed into him. Her heart was racing so fast..

"In here" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room and shut the door..

"What the hell is going on" she said as she looked at him but he ignored her as he quickly went over to a window and looked out.."I'm asking you a question, who are those people, where are we!" she demanded and yet he ignored her..

"Tis ta only way" he finally said as he looked at her and then back out the window..

"Out the window? Are you crazy!" she snapped and he huffed loud..

"Tis no time lass now git over here or stay and die" he said with a deadly serious tone that made her swallow hard.. Voices could be heard coming closer as she looked at the door and then ran over to the window. When she looked out she nearly had a heart attack. Not only were they at least ten stories up but the only thing she could see was water..

"Oh no no no..I'm not jumping, we'll die!" she said seriously.

"ye will die in here if ye dinna jump" he looked at her and then back at the window.."Ye wanna die?"

"No, no I don't want to die, I want to know what the hell is going on!" she yelled but this time the door began to open as her eyes got wide.."God damn it!" she yelled angrily as she got to the window and looked out.."Were going to die"

"Not today" John said and before she could respond he was literally pushing her out of the window as she screamed until she hit the water hard.

The water was freezing and she could barely catch her breath as she got to the surface and looked up at the huge castle before her. She was in complete awe and then she saw John, a man was grabbing onto him but John smashed his head into the stone wall before he too jumped. Natalie honestly felt like she would pass out. John came up from the water and swam quickly over to her as he yelled "Swim lass, swim!".

Meanwhile Gigi looked at Steele as they stood outside a very old looking house. It looked abandoned.."Are you sure anyone is even living here?" she asked.

"Positive, but I think that you should wait out here" Steele said quickly as she shook her head..

"Hell no, I'm going with you" Gigi said seriously.

"Fine but I do all the talking" Steele said with a sigh as they headed up to the front door. There was all sort of writing on the house and weird things hanging from it. It finally hit her as her eyes got wide..

"A witch?" she said in shock as Steele looked at her and then knocked without answering her.."Oh um maybe this isn't such a good idea Steele" she said nervously as the sound of the door opening was heard and she looked at it. Her eyes got wide as a very elderly woman stood there. Her hair completely gray and long. Her eyes looked shallow and almost white. Gigi backed up some, this was definitely a witch.

The old lady said something low, something Gigi couldn't understand and then Steele spoke back to her but it wasn't in English. Gigi quickly looked around as she got filled with worry. She didn't like witches and she definitely didn't like being around this one. They couldn't be trusted. The woman looked at her and said something to Steele, then she walked into the house some more..

"I told you I was going to get us help" Steele said as Gigi stared at him..

"There is no way I'm going in there" she protested.

"Well now that would just be rude and trust me you don't want to offend her" Steele said seriously as Gigi's eyes got wide.

Natalie swam as hard as she could until they saw land up ahead. She was damn near out of breath as they got to the shore line and she rolled onto her back as she heaved heavily. John got out of the water as she laid there and then she sat up.."Do you wanna explain to me what the hell that was all about" Natalie said as John looked around and then back at her. He quickly pulled the buttoned shirt off that he wore as her eyes got wide. He was all muscle..

"Here, ye will catch yer death out here" he said as he handed it to her and she quickly stood up and took the shirt. Putting it on. It went down to her knees. She was absolutely freezing as she stood there and he continued to look around..

"Listen I don't really understand what is happening" she finally said as he made a shushing notion and a sound was heard from some near by bushes. He looked at her and nodded for her to move and she did just that. Someone was definitely there in the bushes. John moved closer to it as he held a knife in his hand. Natalie tried to look for a stick or anything to defend herself with but there was nothing and before she could realize what was happening a large man jumped out from the bushes as he lunged at John. The two men fell onto the ground as Natalie let out a scream as both guys looked at her and then they began laughing loud as she stood there completely confused. They quickly got up and patted each others backs..

"Ye lucky aye dinna slit yer throat" John grinned at the man who was about the same size as John but he had short cropped hair and a belly that moved as he laughed.

"Aye dinna think so Jonathan, aye may be old but I'm quick as a fox" the man laughed and then brought his attention to Natalie.."Who's the lassie?"

"Aye dinna ken, Tomaso's men took her" John began as Natalie blinked in shock..Something wasn't right here, something was definitely very very wrong.

"She is very bonnie" the man grinned at her..

"Aye" John added nonchalantly..

"Um, I'm right here" Natalie said quickly as she hugged herself as the older man looked her up and down..

"Tis ok lass, dinna mean no harm" the older man smiled.."My name is Angus and ye are?"

Natalie looked at John quick and then back at Angus.."Natalie" she said and then looked at John.."Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Lass canna git enough" John smirked as Angus smiled and Natalie rolled her eyes as John walked over to her.."Aye lass, what tis it?"

"Ok for starters I'm Natalie, not lass" she said quickly as Angus tried to pretend like he wasn't listening but she knew he was.."Are you going to explain to me what is going on or not" she was getting frustrated..

"We be alive so tis a good day" he smiled at her..

"And thats all? Thats all you have to say" Natalie said with anger rising in her..He moved closer to her with a smirk on his face and thats when she could see his kilt tenting dangerously high.."Seriously!" she snapped as she backed up.."What the hell is going on!" she yelled now as he stopped and just looked at her.."Why are you looking at me like that!"

"Tis not tha time for a fight Lass" he began..

"Natalie my damn name is Natalie!" she yelled now as his eyes got wide.." Say it, say my name!"

"She tis a feisty one huh?" Angus grinned as he held back a laugh..

Natalie ignored him.."What is my name?"

John looked at her confused and finally said "Natalie?".

It was then at that moment that she realized that he really had no idea who she was and she backed up in shock as images of their romp on the floor filled her head but not just that, all images filled her head from the mirror, to the strange cabin, then the woods and finally the men and jail cell..

"Oh my god" she backed up as she looked at John. She honestly felt like her world was spinning out of control..The kilts, the accents, the castle on a cliff. It all began to fit together like a puzzle and then she remembered Marcus. That room had been locked for a reason.."What...the" she began to gasp as John looked at her..

"Lass..er Natalie, ye need ta stay calm" he began as he neared her again. She began to hyperventilate.

"What um... what year is this?" she almost didn't want to know the answer as she looked at him and he seemed confused..."What year damn it!" she yelled now..

"Tis tha year 1745, ye ok?" John asked but she was already feeling lightheaded as she fell backwards and passed out..


End file.
